Weiss the Gamer level 2
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: a week after being discovered by her family Weiss is back and ready to game, and joining her is her friends and the mysterious Briar Rose. Things are becoming interesting. Now Playing: X-Men Origins Wolverine
1. Call of Duty Black Ops 2

"Okay so I was a secret gamer, only to be busted by both my friends and parents, kidnapped by a bunch of gaming thugs who challenged my father to a game called Doom, where it turned out my father was a champion of said game and rescued me, only for Yang to come in and knock them out cold. Now we return to our dorms and who are we met by? a fusion of the dolt and the brute!" Weiss snapped

"HEY!" Ruby, Yang and Briar shouted

"Never mind that what are we going to do about Briar?" Blake asked

"I don't know, but right now I need a gaming session" Weiss groaned

"Alright" Briar cheered

"And you're not playing, Blake can you take the three sisters out for awhile please?" Weiss asked

"Um sure" Blake said "Come on let's get Briar accustomed to Beacon and find a way to explain her to Ozpin and Goodwitch" Blake said.

"Sweet" Briar said as her assets bounced a bit

"But first...Yang lend her one of your bras" Blake deadpanned.

"Alright come on I keep a couple of spares in the locker room" Yang said leaving

"Finally a little peace and quiet, while I play one of the best brain numbing games: Black Ops 2" Weiss said

Weiss had decided to replay Black Ops 2 again after something happened to her save file, and had completed the first past mission and was about to head into the first future mission.

"I really do prefer the future missions than he past ones, don't get me wrong history is important, but I just love the gadgets of the future" Weiss said starting the level.

The level started by the player character hanging from vines while viewing the objectives below. Weiss started to sway side to side as the character swung in the game.

"This is easier than real life, mainly because I don't have to swing Yang, who knew Ruby was able to get Vertigo when looking down for too long, and this is a girl who used a cliff to decapitate a Nevermore" Weiss muttered. "Then again she again she did down an entire box of double choc chip cookies before the exercise to 'settle' her nerves" she added finishing the swinging section before walking over to a ledge and seeing the input prompt.

"Wing suits! Note to self ask dad if he can make a prototype for Hunter aerial deployment in the future" Weiss said using the wing suit.

"Oh shit!" Weiss shouted as she was killed by straying from the flight path. "Okay so try that one again"

After landing she continued on with the game until she got a scripted area where the character asked for clearance to go in and destroy the base, once the game continued on Weiss made her way around the base using the gun she chose with the secondary explosive flechette gun, only to be killed when a drone exploded, but it said she was killed by a flechette

"That's bullshit" Wiess growled going in for a second go, which she was able to gain access to the other drone's weaponry and giggled

"Ooh shiny, I wonder what it can do?" she asked as she pulled the RT button powering up the heavy minigun shredding those that was its target.

"Nice" she said before it shut down "Already I was having fun with that" she groaned as she continued before being shot at by turrets

"Okay so EMP grenades it is" Weiss said unloading a couple of grenades at tw3o of the auto turrets, before running out "Okay swithcing to the secondary weapon" swithc guns toi the explosive flechette gun and blowing the other two up, earning a cheer from her squad mates.

The next section proved difficult because Weiss kept getting shot and killed by the enemy even though she discovered the secondary flechette gun had a buckshot setting

"Cool shotgun" she said pumping teh first couple of guys until; she was shot again

"Motherf" she started before the game respawned her "This time" Weiss was determined to do it before she rage quit, which was something that would not happen to her not today

"Let's try the primary weapon this time" she said as she run and gunned the enemy "That should work" she hoped as she used the gun tactic, which to her delight was actually working for her, plus she knifed any of the enemy soldiers that got close to her. "Beautiful work if I do say so myself" she chuckled before switching to her secondary weapon and shooting the door with the three remaining explosive rounds.

"Awesome, now to continue" Weiss said before a message buzzed on her scroll.

"SO not cool!" she shouted seeing it was from Blake who had the misfortune of running into Prof Goodwitch while Briar was with them.

"Dammit Blake!" Weiss shouted saving and quitting the game before going to get her teammates,

"I swear if our trouble is doubled because of that redhead I'm going to freeze her and send her somewhere...unpleasant" Weiss growled stalking off passing Jaune

"Hey Weiss, nice glasses" the blonde knight said

"Thanks...wait I'm still wearing my glasses SHIT!" Weiss fumed storming off.


	2. Far Cry 3

"Come on Weiss you know you want too" Briar taunted the heiress

"Nope, not going to do it" Weiss huffed.

"But you want to know who I am, and what I'm doing here right?" Briar asked in a flirty tone

"Of course I do, but I'm not going to be playing a dumb game of twenty questions!" Weiss snapped

"Alright, alright" Briar sighed before looking over to Weiss' Xbox and smirked

"You know there is another way you could use to get to know me. I'm a gamer just like you and I noticed you have a good collection of games; so how about this I'll give you a data file if you do a challenge set by me" Briar said

"How many files?" Weiss asked as Briar pulled out her personal scroll and held it up to Weiss showing ten files.

"And don't worry I won't make you do ten challenges in a row I'll spread them out." Briar said

"Okay deal" Weiss said holding her hand

"Deal" Briar said shaking Weiss' hand and flicking through her games

"Far Cry 3 huh?" Briar asked. "Alright here's your first challenge: Hunt down and skin three animals on the island and upgrade your gear with those three animals okay?"

"Okay" Weiss declared.

Weiss started by checking what she needed to upgrade

"First thing I'll do is try and upgrade my wallet before going for a weapons sling" Weiss said

"Good luck, you have no time limit: Briar said lazing back on Ruby's bunk "And GO!"

Weiss started by equipping a shotgun and an assault rifle changing the colour to a jungle camouflage and headed out

"Okay so the nearest one is the pig, after that I'll head off to the deer and after that the next mission" Weiss said as she walked over to the blue car that just sat there waiting for the player to be use after setting the GPS.

Once Weiss got there she started looking for the pigs.

"Here piggy, piggy, piggy" Weiss said

"Are you actually calling to a digital pig?" Briar asked amused

"Shut uyp" Weiss huffed finding a pig killed by a couple of dogs

"Excellent, now onto the deer" she said walking off.

"Doesn't count you didn't kill it" Briar said

"Oh come on you said skin three animals"

"I said hunt down and skin three animals" Briar said "Find another one and kill it okay?" Briar asked making Weiss groaned about hunting down a pig "and watch out for guards and dogs, which I'll allow to skin considering their enemy AI"

"Gees thanks" Weiss said sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Just do it already" Briar said as Weiss ran off to find another pig.

"WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?" Weiss shouted as several goon attacked her causing her flee backwards while in poor health

"I told you keep an eye peeled for enemies

"No you didn't" Weiss argued

"You're right I didn't" Briar said seeing Weiss basically blast a poor pig

"Okay, now I that one I'll allow" Briar smirked as Weiss skinned the pig

"So what part are you up to?"

"That Australis prick" Weiss said

"Australis, isn't your friend from Australis?" Briar inquire

"Yep" Weiss said finding a vehicle and driving to the deer area.

"You do realise you've just scattered most of the deer you were hunting., but hey you got one" Briar smirked as she watched the heiress run around like a mad dog with a bone "How did you become a huntress again?"

"Shut up, you would scatter them too, especially if all you had was a shotgun and an assault rifle" Weiss complained aiming down the iron sights at her next target

"Maybe a bow and arrow you have been better" Briar shrugged

"Thank you for telling me that now!" Weiss said randomly shooting her AK-47 managing somehow to kill a deer

"Okay challenge done, here's the first data file: a picture" Briar said as Weiss' scroll made the message tone and opened it to see a picture of a young Yang being held by what appeared to be Briar smiling with a caption of 'My Family'

"So you are family to Ruby and Yang huh?" Weiss asked

"Not telling" Briar smiled as Weiss made her way to the next objective marker

"Oh by the way, what does your Australis friend think of this character anyway

"You really want to know?" Weiss asked pulling out her white mobile and gave it to Briar playing back the message

"_Hey Velvet I'm playing Far cry 3 and heard there was an Australis character in it" Weiss said_

_"Oh that *CENSORED* jerk I really hoped you could shoot him but considering his so much of a *CENSORED**CENSORED* he made me*CENSORED* rage quit *CENSORED*_ _the *CENSORED* game before I could find out if you can *CENSORED* shoot him in the *CENSORED**CENSORED" Velvet said_

_"Whoa, so you don't like him then?" Weiss asked_

_"of course I don't like the *CENSORED**CENSORED* he could be the best bloke in all of Australis and I would still *CENSORED* try and kill him" Velvet growled._

"I see" Briar deadpanned after hearing the phone message

"But you have experience him to really find him obnoxious enough to try and kill him" Weiss said continuing on

"Okay, but I know I'm going to regret this" Briar said

After listening to the Australis character in Far cry 3 Briar only had one thing to say

"I really hope you can kill this bloody bastard!"


	3. Halo Wars

"wow it's been awhile since I played this game, I better have a practice go at it first before I play a game online, especially in case badTexas or any of her group comes along" Weiss said rolling her shoulders.

"Okay lets go into skirmish, hey Blood Gulch okay that will do" Weiss said setting up the game so it was her playing as a human against human AI on Automatic difficultly. She started by building the base up and waited for the enemy thinking it would be easy.

"Okay nope!" Weiss said quitting out of the game where she nearly lost badly before the first round of her troops were deployed, only to realise that they were rebels.

"Stupid rebels, anyway I've made it easier so it should be easy" Weiss said

"Chicken" Blake said opening her copy of Fall of Reach.

"Not for long" Weiss said as the game started up this time she selected random human for each side.

"Time to start" she said as the clock counted down.

"Okay here I go, better build some supply depots, a reactor and some turrets before I start to mount an army" she said waiting for everything to happen. she then looked at the unit options in the main base

"So I'm the doctor judging by the special unit: Gremlin" Weiss observed

"Remember Weiss, charging head on is not the best strategy" Blake commented

"I know that" Weiss said

"And you better research the Gunner add-on for the Warthog, they're just scouting units without it, making them unable to fight back unless you ram them into something" Blake advised

"Good Idea, and while I'm ad it I'll train a MARINE squad to keep at the base just in case of an attack" Weiss said.

"Come get some!" Weiss shouted as the rebels tried to defend their base from the four of her MARINE squads and a upgraded Warthog

"You're going all out again" Blake murmured

"I left some anti-infantry troops back at the base" Weiss argued

"But you are using majority of your military as a full assault unit

"Spartan on deck" the computer said

"A single Spartan unit huh?" Blake asked.

"Better than nothing" Weiss said

"You're training to fight some of the other players huh?" Briar asked walking in and seating down with her back against Weiss bed.

"What of it?" Weiss asked

"Nothing considering that the next group of opponents you'll face is New Republix" Briar said

"How do you know that?" Blake asked

"Insight" Briar sighed looking as Weiss had developed a Scorpion and was waiting for the Hornets she cued up to finished.

"Be careful the enemy has a dozen Hornets coming from the front" Briar said "And this time I'm not just guessing, they're right there" the mysterious huntress giggled.

"OH SHIT!" Weiss said instructing her MARINES to counter the hornets.

"I would upgrade your turrets to handle the infantry and air units" Blake said

"Mortars or?" Weiss asked

"Upgrade your turret into Rocket turrets to beat back the aircraft" Blake said while reading her novel.

"Good idea, but knowing our heiress she's still going to charge in guns blazing" Briar smirked

"Yeah, yeah I know" Weiss snapped.

"Okay so I've upgraded everything, got a huge army and nothing standing in my way, considering I destroyed most of the rogue human rebels" Weiss said  
"She's getting cocky" Blake said

"I know, but with 13 Marines, three Spartans, five flamethrowers 6 Warthogs, a Scorpion, 3 hornets and a Wolverine do you blame her?" Briar asked as Weiss moved on the enemy based.

"Not really, but she has left some at the base hasn't she?" Blake asked concerned about Weiss' strategy as she selected all her units and moved them over to the enemy base.

"This is probably going to hurt" Briar said as she saw the enemy send out Hornets that were dealt with by the Wolverine. In a matter of seconds Weiss' MARINEs had destroyed the barracks and Air tower. Making sure that they couldn't make any more troops before she destroyed the base

"Wow that was brutal" Briar said "Even for a strategy game"

"That was fun" Weiss stretched before noticing something "Oh wow, haven't felt like this in a while" she mumbled before stumbling, only to be caught by Blake

"Take it easy, it has to be more than a simple long time of gaming. A condition maybe" Blake said helping Weiss over to her bunk and tucked her in

"No she's okay its just she gets tired for concentrating so much on the game" Briar said tucking her hair behind her ears and removing her glasses and putting them back in their pouch "Alot of gamer feel it after playing for a while" Briar said

"You sound like you've felt it before" Blake said  
"You could say that" Briar smiled leaving the dorm to allow Weiss to rest.

"Who are you?" Blake asked.


	4. Borderlands

"Okay, so should I do this?" Weiss asked looking at particular game

"Why not?" Briar asked

"What she said" Ruby agreed

"Because of...them" Weiss shivered

"Them?" the two Roses asked.

"Skags" Weiss said still shivering

"What?" Briar asked confused

"In game monsters that resemble dogs" Ruby answered

"Oh that sounds so cool" Briar said loading the game for Weiss

"You dunce!" Weiss shouted "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Time for a challenge" Briar said  
"But!"  
"I'll give you a data file for if you kill twenty Skags, or a boss" Briar said

"But" Weiss stuttered

"And it will be sometime between this one and the next challenge" Briar said

"And I get to choose one challenge" Weiss bargained

"Deal" Briar said shaking hands with the heiress

"Now let's do this" Weiss said slipping on her glasses.

"This is going to be good" Ruby muttered

Weiss started up the game, before loading her save game profile, which was a Siren she renamed Tenshi instead of Lilith

"Tenshi?" Ruby asked.

"It's another language's way of saying Angel" Briar explained.

"Even it another language Angel still sounds pretty" Ruby sighed leaning against Briar.

"Whatever" Weiss said as Tenshi spawned.

"Headstone Mines" Briar said "so you're only up to here huh? What level are you?"

"fifteen" Weiss affirmed.

"So this next mission is going to be tough, you should take the easier Skag hunt" Briar said

"Nonsense" Weiss huffed.

"So" Briar purred as Weiss was quickly overwhelmed by the enemy in there, switch one of her sniper rifles out for her Bone Shredder, but even that was not enough to handle a Badass Psycho, so she promptly turned chicken and got out of there. To say Briar was obnoxiously happy was an understatement for her Chesire Cat grin on her face.

"Shut up!" Weiss said going to try and level up first.

"I suggest the arena mission" Briar said "But remember this still counts as a challenge, so you'll have to survive the arena boss" Briar said streching before wrapping an arm around Ruby's shoulders to make her comfortable smiling softly

"Summer, you're their mother aren't you?" Weiss guessed to which she got back a buzzer noise

"Considering I feel generous I won't count that as one of your ten guesses as to who I am" Briar said.

"Oh whatever" Weiss grumped as the Arena began.

"SKAGS!" Weiss gasped as several if the dog monsters came after her. "oh shit"

"well what do you know the twenty Skags it is" Briar chuckled.

"not funny" Weiss said dodging the Skags jumping as she went for her shotgun and started to blast them away.

"3, 4, 5, 6" Weiss said as an Alpha Skag came up to her and started to attack

Get away, get away, get away" she panicked dying while reloading her gun.

"Ouch" Briar flinched, "Just another 14 to go and then you get another clue"

"I'm getting that damn clue, wait what happens if I lose?" Weiss asked

"Oh I'm sure I'll think of something" Briar said innocently

"Alright" Weiss said.

After an hour Weiss calmly put down her controller removed her glasses grabbed her pillow and gently screamed the loudest and crudest obscenities which were muffled by the pillow making Briar go wide eyed at them

"SCREW YOU!" Weiss finally shouted at Briar

"Huh?" Briar blinked "Okay so Challenge failed there heiress, so time for a punishment, but don't worry since you did take down an Alpha Skag I'll give you the data file after your punishment" Briar said "But for now" she smirked

"Oh SHIT!" Weiss paled.

"Weiss you here?" Yang asked entering the dorm

"Why hello there miss Long, would you like some tea?" Weiss asked as Yang had her back to the heiress

"Sure, but why are you calling me...WHOA! Weiss what are you wearing?" the brawler asked seeing Weiss dressed in a light blue sleeveless maid's uniform with blue and white striped stockings, a frilly apron and her glasses, with her hair down.

"A maid's outfit, I think it looks good on her" Briar said sipping a cup of tea "Simply amazing"

"I lost one of her challenges" Weiss said

"Now speaking of that, here you go" Briar said unlocking and sending a new data file, which Yang helped open up and saw a picture file,

"Hey this is" Yang said as Weiss saw it was a picture of Ruby in a red dress with black lace around the bottom with teh caption of 'My little sister's firs day'

"But what does it mean?" Weiss asked before storming off, while grabbing her tank top and longue pants "Plus I'm going to get out of this ridiculous uniform"

"Still think she's cute" Yang said

"I got pictures" Briar chuckled menacingly.

"Awesome" Yang laughed


	5. Tomb Raider

"Okay here I go" Weiss said as she loaded up her next game she was going to play, the blinds were closed and the lights were turn off to make it darker when the game's title flashed up on the screen as it stormed in the background

"Tomb Raider" Weiss said as she smiled, this was one of her more adventurous games in her collection. She had finished it once so she decided to play it again for a while. She was watching the opening eyes as she watched Lara nearly drown in the ship she was one before being rescued and jumping across a chasm before falling from the ship. The cutscenes were absolutely gorgeous, which was to be expected of Square Enix the company making the game, since they had a high quality of CGI and gameplay. Not to mention it was one of her favourite game studios behind Ubisoft, which she was a total fangirl for their games. But she wouldn't let the others know that.

The game started by Lara being hoisted up like a sack of meat, over a pile of dead bones, while she was wrapped up in something disgusting, looking absolutely terrified.

"Then again I would be too if I was in her position" Weiss said before thinking out loud "Isn't Ruby and Yang's father an archaeologist?"

"Yeah he is, he was a hunter until mum died and then he became one," Yang said from her bunk

"Yang what are you doing here?" Weiss asked shocked

"Simple, I was taking a nap" Yang yawned. "why do you think it's so dark in here?"

"Sorry I'll keep it down for now" Weiss smiled

"Don't bother I needed to wake up anyway" Yang said cracking her back.

"Alright then" Weiss said

"That had to hurt" Yang and Weiss flinched as she crashed into the ground causing her pain landing on a bone, before Weiss was made to remove

"You do it" Weiss said passing the controller to Yang

"No way, you do, you're playing" Yang said

"Alright" Weiss said mashing the B button over and over again before Lara removed it and wailed like a banshee

"Oh yeah, that's going to bring someone running right away" Yang said as Weiss moved towards the opening, crawling over corpses as well, seeing somebody dead hanging above an alert

"Oh that is sick!" Yang said holding back her stomach as the game was played

"No shit, this is scary" Weiss frowned as the character interacted with a torch before walking over to a barrier and lighting on fire, waiting for it to burn,

"You played this before right?" Yang asked

"Yeah?" Weiss asked

"Then why are you flinching?" Yang snapped

"I DID THEN TOO" Weiss commented as she continued on as Lara said he must have heard me

"Who?" Yang asked

"I can't remember" Weiss said as she had her torch extinguished the torch

"Bugger, if it was me I could simply use my aura" Yang commented as Weiss relit the torch and climbed up to where a piece of white cloth was so she lit it so teh barrel on the other side exploded.

"He was trying to help you" Yang said

"But we can't go back because of the **massive** boulder blocking it so we have to continue forward" Weiss said as she continued on the way through the water, watching Lara duck and weave though pieces of wood and nearly go underwater before they reached a waterfall that extinguished the torch before the pair looked around at the puzzle

"Red barrels" Yang said

"Never mind that there's a nice fire" Weiss said lighting the torch again before figuring out the puzzle using fire and her wits.

"So light this to lower that raft thing, cross climb up her and move this box which did nothing" Weiss said looking around

"That thing in the middle, looks like it triggers something" Yang said nodding off, which it did lowering a bunch of ignited barrels before Weiss went back up and pushed the thing again before they blew up the rubble below enabling Weiss to continue, until a rumble was heard directing Weiss along a path which made her fall into a hole and slid down it until it stopped

"Whoa" Yang said

"Yeah," Weiss said as she continued to play jumping and dodging until she came to an area where the guy from before grabbed her. Weiss quickly made the man let go and she ran until she made it to a cliff face which she had to climb up while dodging boulders.

"I see light!" Yang chirped

"Geez, so do I" Weiss deadpanned

"It could be the end of the level" Yang hoped

"I think it is" Weiss said as Lara looked out from a cliff as the title appeared

"This game is beautiful to look at" Yang smiled

"Sure is" Weiss said as she saved and exited it before leaving the room

"Get some rest Yang, I'll make sure the others leave you alone" Weiss said helping Yang up into her bunk


	6. Halo 4 Chorus

"Okay so who am I up against this time?" Weiss asked as she saw the gamer-ids: KimballWizard, Felixinglucky, Jensunny, BlockSmith, BitterGold, Bamolomo

"So Team Neo Chorus Republix" Weiss chuckled as she signed in as MissFrosty, but another name popped up: Crims0nBriar.

"Who's Crims0nBriar?" Weiss asked

"Hey Weiss, Briar's just joined the game, okay" Ruby said sticking her head in

"Okay then" Weiss said not knowing anything about Briar's gaming skills.

"Slayer" the game said as they started using the map erosion

"Let's go"

"Tho who are we facing?" Jensen asked

"MissFrosty, you know that chick that's tight with badTexas and CoffeeDragonOum" Felix said as he dodged a sniper round "The other chick, I have no idea"

"Duck" Bitters said as his body slammed into Smith and Palomo, earning Briar her first kill

"Palomo duck, Smith circle around right, Jensen go left" Kimball said

"Yes ma'am" Jensen said before Briar jumped down to their level and using the forge options she spawned a Energy Sword, trading her magnum for it and impaled Jensen, before sticking Kimball with a plasma grenade before running off, basically killing the three soldiers

"Damn" Weiss said before seeing the red and crimson player look her way

"OH NO!" the heiress panicked before backing off and hiding somewhere only to be blasted by Felix

"Sorry Weiss, but how did that chick get uber strong?" Felix asked

"I don't know, I haven't play her before" Weiss said as she saw Briar taking a turret and attacking Bitters "But she is deadly good" While Briar was distracted Weiss lined her up with her sniper rifle and waited until she could pull of the perfect shot, only to have her kill snatch from her by Kimball,

"Take that *CENSORED*" Kimball griped before being shot by Weiss

"My kill" the heiress muttered before reloading, hearing the clacking of a grenade "Oh CENSORED" Weiss replied "Things are going to be tense"

After fifteen minutes Bitters had scored by running over Jensen and Smith, which earned him a scolding by Kimball, to which Bitters made an obscene gesture to, making it possible for Felix to earn a kill by stabbing him with an assassination.

"That had to hurt" Weiss laughed as she was just missed by Jensen's carbine

"Yikes" Weiss squeaked before she was shot by Jensen

"Yeth got one" Jensen cheered

"Not bad Jensen" Kimball said happily as she was dealing with Palomo "Palomo, you on the other hand need to keep your eyes on your motion tracker

Weiss was now understanding this was kind of a training mission, so why were she and Briar allowed to join, Felix chuckled

"Kimball heard how you nearly took down Locus, man that guy has been a pain in our ass for a year now. So considering that Kimball's had us play against solo players and other teams to get better so one of us could take down Locus. But the player we really need is the mysterious...Dodge left...is the mysterious BlackCatNinja; rumours are she's the ultimate gamer, within fifteen minutes of picking up a game she could master it" Felix said shooting Weiss in the side

"cheating CENSORED!" Weiss shouted

"All's fair in love and war" Felix said

"I agree" Weiss said closing her eyes as she put on a particular piece of music; allowing her to soak up the rhythm and beats of the song: the Mjolnir mix! "I'm all fired up now!" Weiss smirked before finding Bitters about to snipe Kimball, so she sniped him first before moving onto Smith who was approaching Briar from the left as Birar took out Felix

"Nice teamwork" Kimball said killing Weiss and Briar. "But you gave away your positions"

"Wow, she's good" Weiss said.

After a couple of hours the game ended with the kills being: KimballWizard: 20, FelixingLucky: 25, MissFrosty: 24, Crims0nBriar: 24, Jensunny: 10, Bittergold: 2, Blocksmith: 5, Bamolomo 0.

"Ouch that hurt" Pamolo bitched

"Well you thouldn't have thtayed with one target" Jensen said

"Not bad advice Katie" Smith said  
"Thankth John" Jensen said

"But a big thanks to MissFrosty and Crims0nBriar, they put up one hell of a fight" Kimball said

"I have to agree" Felix said

"You're Welcome" Briar chirped from where she was playing Halo from

"Seconded" Weiss said yawning, "but right now I need to recharged" she said as she was about to log off

"Goodnight Weiss" Briar said "I'll wake you up later"  
"Thanks Bri" Weiss said

"So do you think she knows?" Kimball asked

"Not quite, hey listen V thanks for having my back I need to do this and I think that if I'm able to get back what I lost then it will be worth lying for a bit" Briar said

"Not a problem Bri, besides you've still got eight challenges to give her" Kimball said

"Yeah I do, so far I've given her that picture I took of Yang and Ruby,m plus Ruby's first day at school" Briar said

"So cute, anyway I'll talk to you later" Kimball said

"Okay" Briar said logging off.


	7. Lego Marvel

"Man do I feel like going all out geek today?" Weiss said looking through her games to see which comic book based game she would pick today pausing at her Lego game section

"Heh, why not?" she ask placing her copy of Lego Marvel Super Heroes into the tray and closing it

"I want some Black Cat love" she said going all fangirl for the Black Cat once again. What she didn't know is that Briar over heard her and was thinking what to do so she went off while Weiss started to game.

"Here we go, just load it up and I should be on the Helicarrier in no time. Note to self again have the Schnee Company's Vehicle development team try and build a Helicarrier type vehicle for Hunter deployment" Weiss said scribbling things down in her note book.

"Now where was I?" she asked as the game had loaded up "Oh yes that's right"

Once Weiss entered the game she immediatly switch to the Black Cat and jumped off the helicarrier to the street below, suddenly pausing the game and going into teh extras menu

"Okay let's see: I'll turn on collect Ghost Studs, Stud attractor and extra hearts, so now things will be easier for me to do, but I need some more Gold Bricks to open the extra missions. And I can't go back and do the other ones because I have most of the Gold bricks from them already" she said finding a civilain to give her a mission.

"This better be good" Weiss mumbled hitting the interact button.

"A cat rescue mission, but at least I got a gold block out of it" Weiss said before looking for what missions she still had to unlock,

"Okay so Asgard, Dr Strange and Oscorp I think, I thought that was an actual mission" she said checking teh map and looking for an Oscorp based mission which there was in story mode

"Oh alright so while I'm on the raft I should see about the mission here and see how many Gold Bricks I need" Weiss said jumping down to where the mission was, block by magnetic switches, a gold padlock on one side and a silver one on the other

"Okay so I'll have Iron Man's Heartbreaker armour deal with the locks and Magneto deal with teh switches" the heiress said putting her plan into motion. There it said she neede 175 gold Bricks, a farcry from her 132

"Son of a bitch, okay Dr Straneg how many to you need?" she asked going over to the Dr Strange level where it showed her

"150! how am I going to get that much?" she asked knowing teh Asgard one needed...all of them she growled.

"may as well unlock some new characters and try them out" she said opening teh character menu and picking characters to unlock.

"And this one" she said unlocking Rescue, after unlocking Mary Jane, Iron Fist and Juggernaut. She looked at teh screen bored out of her marbles.

"This si seriously boring I have nothing to do, so why am I playing this game?" she asked fraustrated. She was looking around the map when she saw a character she didn't recognise and decided to head for that. But that was the last thing she was going to do for today, she really didn't think about her choice real well.

"Toad, huh an X-Men villain they revamped for the original movie. Man that was a great film" Weiss sighed before looking at what to do, it was a jumping test where she had to bounce from pad to pad. She tried it with the Iron man character only to find it difficult. She swithced to Daredevil to see if it was easier, which it was so she finished the bounce race and unlocked Toad for purchasing.

"That's it I'm done" she said saving and quitting before standing up and stretching before noticing something on her bed. It was a hand stitched doll of the Black Cat, her favourite Comic Book character

"Who made you?" Weiss asked looking at it from all side smiling as she looked around and squeezed the doll into her chest happily sighed before she removed her glasses and laid down to a nice catnap. Oddly purring with her doll in tow. Blake walked in and heard Weiss purring

"Okay my that is just... adorkable" she smiled covering Weiss up.

* * *

**A/N: okay guys AG here to tell you about something that are going to happen with this fic.  
****First: I need more reviews from you guys, whether or not its just to say good story keep it up or suggest a game its fine just along its a review.  
****Secondly: Two new members of the cast have been announced by Monty so they have been unlock for this fic: Coco and Fox, who are they you asked the are two members of Team CFVE, aka Velvet's team. That's right ladies and gentlemen Velvet's team is coming into my series of stories.  
****and Lastly: I'm about halfway through my Blake the Model fic leaving only three to go, but if you guys like it I may do a sequel or a spinoff featuring Kori, who could be unlocked for this story.**

**Anyway that's all for now so I'll catch you on the flipside **


	8. TF Rise of the Dark Spark

"Hey Weiss, challenge time" Briar said as she bumped into the heiress gamer.

"okay then, but this time I'm picking the challenge, I pick one level of a game and do the challenges that level has set, deal?" Weiss asked

"Okay, deal" Briar smiled as she shook hands with Weiss, who was smiling for a whole different reason. For she had already won this challenge.

"I better supervise this round" Blake said as Weiss walked off to their dorms

"Message me and I'll send the data file over, also tell her this" Briar said whispering something into Blake's ears making teh Faunus smiled.

"That is good" Blake smiled walking off

"So Weiss, what game are you playing?" Blake asked as the heiress stepped out of the bathroom wearing her tank top and shorts combo she wore while gaming

"Turn the TV on if you're curious" Weiss said putting her glasses on "How's Kori?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't met her" Blake said

"Oh I think you do know her, considering you work for her" Weiss said holding up a portfolio

"Where did you get that?" Blake asked shocked

"Oh it was in your graphic novel collection

"Damn it; so what game are you playing" Blake said turning on the TV to see "No way"

"Oh yes, Rise of the Dark Spark, and you know what that means, don't you" Wiess chuckled

"Grimlock" Blake said as Weiss selected the Grimlock level.

"Game on"

It started by Grimlock landing on a bridge and rampaging through the level. Blake was shocked at how much enjoyment Weiss was getting from bashing the Decepticons with Grimlock's mace

"No way" Blake gasped seeing how powerful this version of Grimlock was. "Wait, what is he some kind of knight?"

"Yeah in the movie he's some Autobot legend along with the other Dinobots" Weiss said as she performed an execution

"So, trample 25 enemies and destroy five of Lockdown's weapon caches, seems simple" Blake said as Weiss reached an area swarming with Decepticons.

"Oh boy this is good" Weiss chuckled

"I think Briar underestimated what game you would pick" Blake said

"Naturally" Weiss huffed

"What game did she pick?" Ruby asked walking in to the dorm

"A transformers game with a Grimlock level, which has easy challenges, heck just when you entered Weiss got one of the level challenges and three other challenges." Blake said

"Which one?" Ruby asked.

"Rise of the Dark Spark, the one that crossovers the Cybertron series and the movie series, it was released alongside Age of Extinction" Blake said

"I don't think I've seen that one" Ruby commented, Weiss of course heard and filed that away for after she was finished playing

"And she's onto the next area" Blake said

"Wow that was...just wow" Ruby said looking on as Weiss basically tore apart anything standing in her way. Whether it be a tough enemy of a lightweight Weiss tore them up like wet tissue. Even using T-Rex mode to execute two leaper type enemies which was another challenge she completed

"I think I know why she picked this game" Blake said

"So do I" Ruby muttered

"No onto the part where I meet up with Optimus" Weiss said

"You are so not getting this one" Blake smiled as she saw the new challenge

"And what makes you say that?" Weiss asked

"Just saying" Blake smirked

"Don't taunt her while she's in Grimlock mode" Ruby warned

"I Know" Blake whispered as she watched Weiss use her shield to defend the Autobot leader by using Shield bash and melee attacks

"You've got a titan" Ruby panicked before Weiss bludgeoned it to deletion

"Not bad and you just made in time for the challenge to be a success, so this Briar challenge is over. I'll tell her to send the information to your scroll

"Thank you Blake, in the meantime; Ruby go and get ready" Weiss snapped at the young leader

"What, But WHY!" Ruby shouted

"We're going out; I'm taking you to see Transformers 4"

"Really?" Ruby asked as Weiss scroll beeped drawing the White Huntress' attention away from Ruby, who in turn dashed off to get ready

"And its not a date" Weiss said before opening up the scroll "what is this?"

"Let's see: It appears to be Ruby and Yang's Family tree, huh didn't know Yang had her mother's surname as her middle name, but why would Briar have this?" Blake asked

"Look there's a question mark next to Yang's name and another one under Ruby's name" Weiss said

"So a sister or a daughter" Blake said confused.

"I don't know, but that is what Challenge number 4 is for" Weiss said changing into her normal out


	9. Lightning Returns

"I don't know about this Briar, I had a bad experience last time I played" Ruby said sitting next to Briar who was starting up Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII

"I Know Rubes, here want your Chocky?" Briar asked, reffering to Ruby's Chocobo plush, which she took and squeezed it tightly "feel better, besides I'll saty away from what ever made you upset last time" Briar said sweetly as she into the customizing menu and looked around before noticing the 'Summer Rose' costume.

"Okay, then not that one, this one" Briar said cheecking out the FFX-2 Yuna outfit.

"Okay so change the top yellow, the shorts black, the hood brown, and the skirt white and tada! we have a Yang Lightning Farron" Briar said  
"You're right it does look like Yang, sort of" Ruby said

"Now Weiss, or Blake?" Briar asked earning a look of confusion from Ruby

"Do you want Weiss kitty ears or Blake Kitty ears?"

"Blake" Ruby said smiling

"Blake it is" Briar said picking the black cat ears.

"Okay so our plan is to get to the temple and stop the chaos" Briar said

"But thanks to Weiss playing it for a while Strider is alright" Ruby chirped

"But not quite full strength, we still need to get him up to full power" Briar commented

"But we have to head to the Ark again because its six o'clock, nearly" Ruby said

"I know, after that we can get the rest of the ingredients for the chocobo cure and continue the game" Briar said

"So what do we have to collect?" Ruby asked.

"A lot" Briar said.

After an hour of playing they finally had Strider, the white Chocobo back on its feet and started to ride it to the chaos ruins.

"How do we get up there?" Ruby asked

"We somehow fly up there" Briar said looking around the dusty area "But why would a castle be in the desert?"

"who knows, anyway the way to the next area is behind these doors and we have no idea how to get up there"

"I think I know, but we have to work out the flight mechanic" Briar said taking Strider up to a ledge and jumping off while pressing the button twice only to fail the jump

"Stupid bird" Briar said racing up to the cliff where the game was to progress, only getting lost in teh area

"Maybe you should check the map" Ruby said looking at teh screen

"Good idea sis" Briar said

"Sis, so you are my sister?" Ruby asked

"Maybe" Briar said finally getting back up to the ledge

"So how are we going to do this?"

"Maybe holding the jump button" Ruby said as Briar tried holding the button making the birds fly short distance finally getting to where they needed to

"Awesome!" teh two redheads said high fiving each other before a small cough was heard

"Hey Weiss" Briar said smiling bashfully getting caught

"What are you playing, wait is that Lightning Returns, How far did you two get?" Weiss asked

"The temple of the goddess" Ruby said

"Do you two know how long I've been stuck at healing the damn Chocobo for?" Weiss said

"No" The two said before Weiss smiled and said

"I was stuck there for weeks, and you two come along and get me up to the next section. Thank you"

"You're welcome Weiss" Ruby said hugging Weiss before whispering in her ears 'I think Briar is our sister'

"You sure?" Weiss whispered back

"I called her my sis like Yang does, but that doesn't mean I'm her sister nor my real identity" Briar said handing the controller to Weiss "Enjoy Caius"

"WHAT, THAT PRICK'S IN THIS GAME!" Ruby growled

"Down girl" Weiss said smacking Ruby with her Chocobo plushie 


	10. Worms 2

"G'Day snowy" Velvet said as she walked into the RWBY dorm room with her new team mates she dubbed teh Militia Fashionista Coco, she was a weird mix of soldier and model, but more soldier

"Hey Vel, we need to wait for Pyrrha" Weiss said walking over to her friend and shaking the hand of Coco

"I'm Weiss"

"Coco, pleased to meet you" Coco said as Pyrrha walked in wearing a brown shirt with golden yellow sleeves and a pair of black minishorts.

"Struth Pyr, I don't think I've seen you out of yoru Spartan getup" Velvet said as she and Coco wore their Huntress outfits and Weiss her purple hoodie, blakc skirt combo.

"Jaune got these for me so" the spartan blushed

"Awe, ain't that sweet, Jaune got some clothes for his sheila" Velvet said

"And remind me again my best friend happens to be and Australis Rabbit Faunus" Coco said revealing that she and Velvet were very good friends from before Beacon

"So what are we playing?" Pyrrha asked as Weiss booted up Worms.

"Awesome I haven't kicked but in this game in ages" Coco said

"Okay, let's make some teams and have a match" Weiss said.

After the teams had been set up and everything was generated the game started with the following worms

Weiss: Rosie, Snowy, Shady and Sunny-Red  
Coco: Gunslinga, kabluey, Hound and Bullseye-Blue  
Pyrrha: LordMagnet, Floofycloud, Mugz and Slowpoke- Green  
Velvet: Booma, Bazza, Stubbs and Bob- Yellow

"Why Bob?" Weiss asked

"I don't know, but your worms are your teammates aren't they?"

"Yeah so, Pyrrha did the same" Weiss defended as Pyrrha went first using a bazooka on Coco's worm Kabluey

"Kabluey no!" she asked as he took 43 damaged "I'll get you for that" she said as she waited while Velvet had Booma use a dynamite on LordMagnet who attacked Kabluey last turn before jumping away

'What the?" a worm asked as the TNT went off blowing him up

"NO! LordMagnet!" Pyrrha cried out as her worm was killed. Next up was Coco and Kabluey and she slected a homing missile and targeted Rosie with a cluster bomb

"OH NO!" Weiss said as the clusters scattered, missing Rosie but hitting Bazza and Hound

"IO hit myself" Coco exclaimed as Velvet had Booma shotgun Floofycloud

"Not him" Pyrrha groaned

"Here have some vitamin C" Weiss said having Shady throw a banana bomb killing the last of Coco's team leaving two of Velvet's worms, Mugz on Pyrrha's team and Shady and Sunny on Weiss' team.

"Hold Coco, I'll avenge with this!" Velvet said throwing a grenade

"A grenade, what's that going to do"

"hallelujah" a voice said

"That my friend was the holy hand grenade of Antioch" Velvet said proudly

"OKay who let her watch Monty Python?" Coco asked before she, Weiss and Pyrrha hit the same name

"CARDIN!" the three girls shouted pausing the game and leaving the room making Velvet blink

"um...it was Briar" Velvet said as said redhead chuckled.

"I'll tell them later besides, Cardin's on a mission with his team and will be back later." Briar chuckled walking off

"Stupid Cardin being on a mission, I hope he gets back soon so we can talk to him about letting Velvet watch that stupid show" Weiss growled

"anyway we should get back to our game" Coco said as Pyrrha picked up and the controller and selected a special weapon

"Concrete Donkey!" the redhead cheered smashing Velvet's team and Shady

"Oh come on" Weiss said knowing she was now second place, and with the next hit from a weapon would kill him. Unless Weiss pulled it off, but she had to do it now. She quickly selected the air strike and aimed it at Mugz

"Come in Big Bird" Weiss chuckled as the attack hit destroying the last worm earning her the victory

"Good move" Velvet said slumping onto Coco  
"HEY!" she said before noticing her partner was sound asleep

"Guess she was tired out" Pyrrha said

"Same here" Weiss said collapsing on her bed as Pyrrha helped Coco with getting Velvet back to their dorm.

"HAve a good rest guys" Coco said closing the door.

* * *

**Okay so that was Weiss the Gamer's 50th chapter overall, whoa now I'm not sure if I'll get to 100 but oh well.**

**Now some of the upcomings games are: Fable anniversary, TMNT 2012, new Halo and GTAV chapters, introducing Fox of Team CFVY and Mortal Kombat 2011, considering I just got it after being released over here in Australia after being banned in 2011 (we didn't have and R rating for games back then) but the next game is giving some conflict as its would be Deus Ex Human Revolution or if you guys want it could be another, so review and leave a comment on whether or not I should have Weiss play Deus Ex or not**

**anyway I'll catch you on the flipside **


	11. Deus Ex Human Revolutions

"I don't think I'm going to play this, but for some reason I feel like I have to" Weiss said looking at Deus Ex Human Revolution. "Almost like it could give me a clue to a bigger mystery, but which one? There are a ton of mysteries in my life at the moment: Briar Rose's real identity, whether or not Ruby's mothers alive, Why Torchwick's stockpiling dust from my families company and why the heck Blake has a portfolio with my cousin's company logo on it!?" Weiss raved before sighing and turning on her Xbox 360 and placing the game in.

"Whatever is in this game could give me a clue to what I'm missing in one of these mysteries, namely Briar." Weiss hummed.

"I forgot how um glaring the black and gold colour scheme for this game was, at lease balance out the colours; I mean Persona 4 using different shades of yellow and adds streaks of orange, white, green and red during the main titles, but just gold and black by their selves is a bit jarring" Weiss commented as she highlighted continue option and pressed A

"So where did I leave off?" Weiss asked as the game started up and opened the mission tabs on the menu to look at what she was up to and what she was going to do

"Okay looks like I'm getting a Neural interface from a dead terrorist being hidden in a police station, but why do I think that is going to help with a mystery?" Weiss asked activating the mission.

"At least the streets break up the black and gold with blue and greens, plus that cop had an orange armoured vest on. So there are other colours in this game, oh wait there's the cop shop as Velvet calls it" Weiss said entering the police station.

"Wait this is a mission, and judging by the location it's a damn stealth mission, great the worse kind of mission, and this coming from someone who plays Assassin's Creed," Weiss mused as she walked towards the objective.

"Great old friend, and I need to persuade him, but with these options and the data on screen, something is not right so what should I do, Absolve, Plead or Crush. Better yet how about I save and then choice each choice and see where that leads me" Weiss said pausing the game only to find teh save option was unavailble. "Shit, okay so don't do crush maybe Absolve?" Weiss asked picking that choice that she felt safest with.

"Here goes nothing" Weiss said.

She finally managed to get into the morgue, and started to look for what she had to look for so she could get out, but in the back of her mind something was being tugged, someone she knew was like Adam, an augmented human, but who was still clouded, which was bad distracted from playing the game.

"Why did I play this when I have a ton on my plate, just this level and then I'll stop" Weiss agreed with herself. "Knowing my luck"

"And looks like I was right, you tried to move the body and end up knocking out two cops and crawling around the vents, plus you have illegally obtained tech, looks like national security wanted it and now you are going to be boned" Weiss growled, or rather her stomached growled.

"Where are they how long does it take to go to the cafeteria and grab a couple of pizzas and a couple dozens cookies and donuts?" Weiss asked getting hungry. She continued in the vent only to exit teh vent and continue down a hallwya, ended up getting caught and shot

"SON OF A BITCH!" she growled nearly throwing her controller.

"Weiss food's here" Blake shouted opening the door so she could set down the pizza and drinks "and you decided to play a game while you were waiting, let me guess rage quit?" Blake asked smirking

"Shut up you try playing Deus Ex when your hungry and have a brain full of mysteries" Weiss growled grabbing a bottle of cola and sculling it down

"Anyway what mystery could Deus Ex give you insight into?" Blake asked

"Something" Weiss said

"Doens't the game deal with human augmentation?" Blake asked making Weiss think of something now she had food

"Blake what do you think Penny is?" Weiss asked

"A quirky young girl why?" Weiss said

"Because I think that she may have been augmented and turned into a cyborg" Weiss said before looking at Blake said with her

"NAHHH!" laughing at the stupidity at what she had just said before grabbing a slice as Yang, Briar and Ruby walked into the room.


	12. Fable Anniversery

"Challenge time Weiss" Briar chirped as she walked in the door "And no it won't be easy like your little Grimlock Challenge" the redhead smirked knowing what she did

"So what do I have to do?" Weiss asked

"Oh nothing much, just the Orchid Farm quest butt naked in Fable Anniversary" Briar said

"This that all?" Weiss asked

"Yeah pretty much" Briar sais

"Deal" Weiss smiled "Why don't you give me something harder?"

"Oh you're protecting the crates not smashing them"

"Shit" Weiss grumbled

"Okay so what weapons do I have for this quest?" Weiss asked opening up the inventory to see what weapons Briar equipped her "An Iron Clever and a Yew Longbow, alright that should help" Weiss said

"Will it?" Briar asked

"Just shut up and prepare the next data file, I'm almost half way along" Weiss said

"You sure about that?" Briar asked as she prepped the next data file.

"Okay here we go" Weiss said attacking the bandits that entered the camp and stole the crates, shooting one but a guard got in the way, so she switched to her clever and cuyt down a few while dodging the guards she was trying to help. And of course it didn't help when the Unity Jack was showing on her characters underpants

"That's embarassing" Briar said smirking

"What is?"

"One of them got away" Briar said

"WAIT WHAT!" Weiss said taking out her bow to snipe them, only for them to reach the gate and vanish "Stupid bandit when's the next wave?"

"Now"

Weiss charged ahead as the bandits approched her character

"I'll get them this time" Weiss said confidently as they charged and attacked, swinging her clever with a refined level of grace for such a heavy weapon even flourishing a couple of time to defeat them. After the battle she grabbed the pickup, a bit of red meat

"Save that for later and have a bit of apple pie for now" Weiss said healing her character

"You do realise those will leave some scars on him right?" Briar asked

"Yeah, so bring out more character in him" Weiss said

"Okay third wave" Briar said laying back on Blake's bunk

The bandits charged in, only to be blocked by Weiss' lightning attack and sword swings making them keel over dead an Wiess grabbing the experience points, only on the hill she noticed that one of them had not charged down the hill, instead looking at the gate so she selected her bow and aimed for a headshot

"Eat this" she said letting it fly right into the guy, giving her two goodness points and some experience when a bandit ran past here

"What is that I got them all" she said shooting him in the back

"Nice shot" Briar said "Now for the boss"

"Whisper right?" Weiss asked watching the cutscene she asked you about flourishing, which was the first thing she did, after that the game must have glitched a bit because she stayed in the corner of the map, making it easy for Weiss to get a decent headshot with the bow before shokcing her with the lightning and finally using the sword on her back to knock most of the HP out of the boss which defeated Whisper.

"Yes I did, not to mention I also got two achievments, huh eat that Briar" Weiss gloated

"Not bad, now here is today's data file" Briar said "Enjoy" she added walking out of teh room

"So what is it?" Weiss asked opening it up to reveal

"Its a journal entry from about. The day 18th July, One more week and I can finally start Signal Academy, man am I stoked for it, too bad for the others who have to wait, not for long though, anyway I hope Professor Oum is easy going, I heard that Professor Oakguard appointed him head of tactics and weaponry, hoppefully he'll be better than Prof Moony I had back at Saxet Elementary for Huntresses, can you say boring!'

"What was that?" Weiss asked before she got a message from Blake

"Data files to heavily secured couldn't access 10, sorry" Weiss read out

"What is going on with this chick?" Weiss asked

Briar heard Weiss read out the journal entry making her etar up

'If only they knew who I was, then I wouldn't need to play this stupid game, but I have to otherwise nothing good will happen" she thought sobbing as her long scarlet hair hid her tear filled violet eyes from the world.

'Please figure it out Weiss, I don't care if someonelese figures it out for you, just hurry up and conclude the mystery' Briar mentally begged.


	13. TMNT 2012

"Alright ladies, pick your poison" Weiss said as she handed out the other chrome controllers to the rest of her team.

"We all know whose going to pick who, Weiss is Leo, Blake's Donnie, Yang's Mikey and I'm Raph" Ruby said

"Are we that predictable?" Yang asked

"I'm guessing so, so what level are we playing?" Blake asked picking up her controller

"Underground 2-1" Weiss said as she had a thought "Okay so to be interesting, how about I take Raph, Blake takes Leo, Yang gets Donnie and Ruby takes Mikey, just for a change?" Weiss asked making the others agree selecting the new playing arrangements.

"You know I think I like this version better than any of the earlier versions" Ruby said

"Hang on Underground, looks like we're defending the turtles home turf girls" Weiss said as the mouser robots attacked.

"I got one" Ruby cheered before two more got her "Ouch that probably hurt

"RUBY!" Yang said making Donnie Dash over to where Mikey was as Blake and Weiss had Raph and Leo hold off the mousers falling from the ceiling

"That was the last one" Blake said hitting the last mouser with a special attack.

"So where to next?" Ruby asked

"Over here, I'm guessing their going to hit the dojo" Weiss said

"Wow you're good" Blake said as the team entered the dojo to see the mousers tearing it up. They quickly went to work destroying all of them.

"This is easy" Ruby said as she destroyed three in a single hit

"This really plays like the older TMNT games, I'm not sure about the fourth movie game thought" Yang commented as she lead a trio of mousers behind a tree to collect a canister of ooze as Blake knocked out two more

"Not as good as the first three" Blake said

"Plot was a bit crappy" Weiss said as she went to the spot where the mousers last came in

"Where do you think it ;leads?" Ruby asked as they went through.

"A sewer, lovely" Weiss said

"Seems more like a corridor level this one" Blake said as the moved forward destroying the mousers surrounding the group

"Guys I'm stuck" Ruby cried

"We all are Rubes" Yang said as she bashed some head in

"Shit I'm low on health" Weiss said

"Hang on, I got you" Blake said finishing off her group of Mousers and went over to help Weiss.

"That was the last of them" Ruby said sighing

"Which means something else is up ahead" Blake said

"Of course it is" Yang groaned.

"The Foot" Weiss said as the started to get swarmed by the enemy ninja.

"You know the Foot clan of TMNT is a parody of the Hand from Marvel comics" Blake said throwing a Foot Ninja into a pipe as Yang threw one into the screen.

"That happened in the old games as well, even the Turtles in Time remake a couple of years had the same feature" Weiss said as they reached a giant chamber

"Trap?" Yang asked

"Trap" Ruby nodded as they entered after Weiss got the health she needed.

"So what?" Blake asked

"We trip the trap" Weiss smiled.

"The Krang like that pink brain looking loser in the first TMNT cartoon?" Yang asked

"WHO CARES! Just get it" Weiss said jump attacking to knock it down before hitting it a couple of times.

"Whoa Weiss calm down, it's just a game" Blake said "Even if the Kraang are alien monsters from a different dimension"

"Can we keep playing, until we finish this level?" Yang asked "At least

"Fine" Weiss said rubbing her hands before putting her glasses back on and continuing on.

"So what's next?" Ruby asked

"More Kranng, only this time it's the exo-suits, man I hate these things" Blake said

"Oh goodie shields" Weiss groaned before attacking full out

"We have to be close to the end" Yang said

"So we've encountered Mousers, the Foot and the Kranng, what are their enemies teaming up against them or something?" Weiss asked

"I don't know" Blake said as the cleared the next couple of corridores of enemies finding themselves in a small arena

"That has got to be trouble" Yang said as the group took down the enemies.

"That was easy, we didn't need the health they gave us" Ruby said before a scream was heard.

"Hey guys did that sound like Nora" Yang said

"Yeah it did, I'll go check it out, sorry girls but I have to call a drinks break here" Weiss said running across the hall.

"Better exit out of the game, I hate how this game doesn't have a checkpoint saving system" Yang growled.


	14. Hyperdimension Neptunia

"Nora are you okay?" Weiss said entering the JNPR dorm to see an infuriated Nora holding her weapon above her head with Pyrrha holding it back with her polarity semblance

"Weiss, help" Pyrrha said

"What happened

"She rage quit" Pyrrha said losing her grip "She was playing her PS3 when she suddenly had the overwhelming urge to destroy it"

"Nora, calm down and tell me what game" Weiss said as Nora calmed down enough to tell Weiss

"I was playing Hyperdimension Neptunia. I don't think you heard of it" Weiss said before shouting out "RUBY!"

"You rang?" Ruby said appearing in a storm of Rose petals "Oh is that Hyperdimension Neptunia?" Ruby asked

"Info?"

"It's basically boils down to the three major consoles and Sega becoming something akin to Magical girls fighting against the character of Arfoire, who is basically the personification of Video Game piracy, also the other characters are personifications of different Video Game companies. Man judging by where you are its teh second boss battle against Arfoire" Ruby said "Think you can take her?"  
"Can I?"

"Can you?"

"Of course I can!" Weiss said "But first what are the controls?"

"Quick tutorial time huh?" Nora asked.

"Okay so you think you got it?" Nora asked as she, Ruby and Pyrrha gathered around Weiss, who was gripping a PS3 controller. Weiss looked a bit nervous

"I think so" Weiss said checking everything out before she presses the confirmation button and watched the cutscene "Okay so first thing's first I better set up the healing so that can help, and then I think I'll transform Neptune into HDD mode and then defend" Weiss said performing the first turn.

"Wait why those healing one they give less health" Nora said

"But to activate them you need to take a ton of damage" Weiss said as she went with the character Nisa who used a penguin gun.

"I see, good move" Pyrrha said

"Weiss watch out!" Ruby said as IF took a hit

"I know, anyway let's see if this Neptune-Break can deal some damage to her" Weiss growled

"Calm down, you're getting as bad as Nora was" Pyrrha said

"Anyway Nisa's up again I suggest using the Dynamic slash combo again considering it did some damage" Ruby said

"Good thinking" Weiss said before she ran out of attacks and switched to defending

"Quick you can get a guard break while comboing with Neptune Break!" Nora suggested as she did the input for her heavy hitting attack

"Got you NOW!" Weiss said dealing a lot of damage but nowhere near what she wanted "Crap, that was my strongest attack and it still didn't take her out"  
"You see now why I get pissed off with this game?" Nora asked

"I knew we should have dragged her outside" Pyrrha mumbled.

"It looks like switching for the lighting healing techniques really work, but I think you should switch IF out with the spare character behind her" Nora said

"Maybe not, her souleater combo is good, by the way Soul Eater?" Weiss asked

"Its called Soul Combo, so why not?" Nora asked as Weiss looked at Ruby

"Don't look at me" Ruby said

"So Neptune's up now" Weiss said doing Neptune break, and once again getting a guard break on Arfoire. "That was sweet"

"She just took down Nisa!" Ruby panicked

"Chill Ruby, I've got this" Weiss said

"No you don't! This is where I went down" Nora whined

"Well, I'm doing well so far, but let's just hope the next set of attacks can help" Weiss said

"I don't know" Pyrrha said

Five minutes later they were all flabbergasted, Weiss had done what Nora couldn't she basically defeated the difficult boss on her first try

"Well colour me impressed, are you sure you haven't played before?" Ruby asked

"Ruby, I known and Xbox 360, I rarely picked up a PS3 controller unless I was playing with some of the workers at the factory in the break room, and I've never heard of this game before today, so No I haven't played it before, but I would like to play it again" Weiss said notching Ruby look nervous "There's an anime of this isn't there?"

"Yep" Ruby said

"Any good?" Weiss asked

"So, so" Ruby said "wanna watch it?"

"Okay" Weiss, "You guys coming"

"There's a Neptunia Anime, why didn't I know about this" Nora gasped

"Oh dear" Pyrrha just said shaking her head.

* * *

**A/N Yes folks I showed Nintendo some love in the last one by having Weiss and Pyrrha play Pokémon and the PC some love by having Weiss do those spooky horror games as punish, so now I'm showing the PS3 some love in this chapter by having Weiss do something Nora couldn't first tiem round in one of my favourite J-RPG Series: Hyperdimension Neptunia. I don't care if you're a Xbox, Nintendo, PC or what fanboy/fangirl check the lets play of this series out online and if you're into anime, then check out the anime of this series.**

**Also I've been wondering about doing a special BTS chapter explaining the Halo chapter's usernames and whatnot, so I'm asking you guys now would you like to see this chapter?**

**Until next time catch you on the flipside**


	15. card games

"Hit me" Weiss said as Briar passed a card to Weiss who looked at it before holding up her hand "Stay"

"Ruby?" Briar asked

"Stay"

"Blake?"

"Hit me" Blake said taking a card from Briar who then said "Stay"

"Yang?"  
"Hit me" Yang said as a card was slid over to her "Bust"

"Okay one down, ladies reveal your cards" Briar cried as Blake Ruby and Weiss flipped over there cards

"Okay we have Ruby: 17, Blake 19 and Weiss has 20, and I have 19, Weiss wins so what's the next game?" Briar asked smirking

"Oh I'm taking you on in an old favourite of mine" Weiss said grabbing a couple of old deck boxes before throwing one to Briar, who pulled it out and looked at the cards,

"Yu-Gi-Oh huh? didn't know you played" Briar said "alright I'm game"

"So shall we say full 8000 or half 4000?" Weiss asked

"4000 sounds good" Briar said

"Weiss Schnee versus Briar Rose, who wins this next game, chooses the next game we play" Ruby said "Now decide"

"Rock, Paper Scissors!" the two duellist said before Weiss threw out a Rock and Briar had scissors

"I win" Weiss cheered drawing her five cards and drawing a sixth "Hm, let me see, I place three face down and set a card in defence mode and special summon Guardian Eatos (8*/wind/fairy/ ATK 2500/ DEF 2000/Effect) thanks to there being no monster cards in my graveyard, ending my turn"

"Aright I draw, and summon Flamvell Poun (2*/Fire/ATK 200/ DEF 200/Effect) and attack your face down defence card!" Briar said

"Too bad, my face down was Elemental Hero Clayman (4*/Earth/ Warrior/ ATK 800)!" Weiss shouted revealing her face down showing a large clay golem. "Whihc means you lose 1800 life points"

"What! Come on!"

"Well you attacked a monster with 2000 def with a monster with 200 attack" Blake stated

"Crap, I end" Briar said

Weiss: 4000 Briar 2200

"I draw, I activate the spell card R-Righteous Justice, to destroy the card underneath your monster considering I have an Elemental Hero on the field" Weiss said as Briar placed her spell card in the graveyard, now I sacrifice Clayman for Cyber Dragon (5*/Light/Machine/ATK 2100 DEF 1600/Effect)

"Talk about quick, she's going to take out my life points in one hit" Briar murmured

"Well you did agree to 4000 instead of the regulation 8000" Blake said

"Shut up, so what attacks what?" Briar dreading asked

"Cyber Dragon attacks your Poun, while Eatos attacks you directly" Weiss said as Briar sent her monster to the graveyard and packed up

"Final score, Briar -2200 Weiss flawless victory to 4000" Ruby said "A little bit of Overkill there Weiss" Ruby said

"And since I did do the whole overkill thing, I'll let Briar choose the next game" Weiss said

"And you had to choose this one!" Weiss said covering her chest as she had to remove her top after Briar won the hand

"Nothing wrong with a bit of strip Poker" Briar laughed revealing she as well as Blake were to only one not in a states of undress. Yang had her jacket off, Ruby was down to her underwear and cape. Yang was stern that Ruby kept her cloak on so hide her modesty

"Anyway, I'll raise" Blake said

"You are so removing some clothes Kitty, I'll raise"

"Match" Ruby said throwing some M&Ms into a bowel

"Ladies show your hands" Briar said revealing her pair of threes, Blake revealing her two pairs, Ruby had a high card hand, Yang had three of a kind and Weiss won with a full house.

"I win, so that means off with the vest Blakie" Weiss said

"Hate you too" Blake said removing her jacket as a knock sounded on the door.

"Girls, is it alright if I come in?"  
"SHIT Its Goodwitch" Weiss whispered

"Hold on" Briar said scrambling to pack up the cards, as the girls got redressed.

"Okay that's it I'm coming in" Goodwitch said walking in to see Ruby and Weiss pulling on their combat skirts and the other two pulling on their jackets

"Strip Poker I take?" the vice principal asked to which the girl nodded embarrassed

"I didn't think that would play in the halls again after the incident with Fiona and Summer, anyway I wanted to talk to Briar about something her test showed" Goodwitch

"Wait, our mothers were caught playing Strip Poker?" Weiss asked

"Of course, it was quite infamous, and how your fathers met them" Goodwitch said walking out with Briar smiling "Like Mothers"


	16. Halo Arena training

"Ruby watch your corners, Yang guard Blake while she goes for the flag," Weiss said as the group was playing Halo against CFVY, it was said the team was good for championship level, Weiss had played with most of the teams, all but the Federales, the main rivals of Team Neo Chorus Republix, only to disband when they found out Locus was Torchwick, which was sad considering Blake was considered for the team, but now she was on Weiss' team practicing for the great Halo Game, Mega-Slayer, the one game where four teams could participate in, and so far teams Freelancer, Neo Chorus Republix and Blood Gulch Crew had been invited, and the only ones that were left was either a team Weiss didn't know called Black Edge or their team: Team Beacon, hopefully they got in, so she had rounded up CFVY, CRDL and JNPR to play against practice. CRDL faced off against JNPR with JNPR winning, leaving CFVY to fight against RWBY

"SHIT! Blake's down" yang said "I'm Getting the flag"

"I've got your back" Ruby said setting up a sniper's position

"Careful I noticed Fox around there" Blake said

"Thanks, Yang behind you!" Ruby cried as Coco nearly blasted with a shotgun while Yang melee attacked her.

"Thanks sis" Yang said as Ruby took out Coco before Yatsuhashi stabbed Ruby in the back with his energy sword

"Sorry Ruby, had to do it" Yatsu said

"No problem, just as long as you make some of your special cookies we're cool" Ruby laughed

"I got it!" Blake said returning the flag

"WHAT!" CFVY said

"Come on guys" Coco said as they charged for RWBY 's base

"Fox, we need covering fire!" Coco said as she got into a gunfight with Weiss.

"Be careful of Red, she's a mean-" Velvet said before being sniped by Ruby

"Damn, she's good" Fox said as he got closer to Red base, only to be sent flying back by a rocket

"Who had that?!" Fox shouted

"My bad -_-;" Blake admitted

"Damn kunoichi" Yatsuhashi said

"Arigato" Blake smiled taking out Coco

"Blaugh dead" Coco joked

"Red team scored!" the game annouced

"Who had eyes on Yang?" Velvet asked

"He did!" the guys said indicating each other

"You blokes need to work on your teamwork" Velvet said as she picked up a needler and fired at Yang who was charging at Coco with a SAW.

"Shit!" Yang swore changing targets. Ultimately Velvet killed Yang and went to find Ruby.

"Ruby I've got you covered" Blake said

"Thanks Blake" Ruby said sprinting out to get the flag before racing back under cover. "I've got the winning flag point"

"Good, but I wonder why Weiss only set it to five points?" Blake asked as she escorted Ruby back to Red Base.

"Not so fast:" Fox said appearing with a rocket launcher and pointed it at the pair

"Oh Crap" they said before being blasted away

"That's right now for the fl-" Fox started only to killed by a sniper round from Weiss.

"Yang the Flag!" Weiss said

"Got it" Yang said grabbing the flag and returning to red base. "Game over!"

"Red team wins" the game said.

"That was tough" Fox sighed as he cracked his knuckles as the two teams gathered in the CFVY dorm room, just as Yatsuhashi put out tea and cakes.

"It was a good fight" Ruby said nibbling on a biscuit happily as Yang just ruffled her hair up a bit making Ruby whine.

"So do you think we'll get in?" Coco asked flicking through the latest fashion magazine she brought.

"It'll have too we're going up against three top teams in the kingdom at it will be live streamed" Weiss said

"Four teams, sixteen different game types round robin style think we can do this?" Velvet asked.

"I would like to think so"


	17. GTA V with Fox

"You think you can get away with doing this?" Weiss said growling

"Yes, considering all three of you her teammates are in here and watching means nothing could happen to stop it" Briar said

"But to make Ruby play GTAV is a good way to piss me off" Yang said

"I know, but I also know how to calm you down" Briar said smoothing Yang's hair giving a calming feeling

"No way, how did you know how to do that?" Blake asked shocked.

"Consider that one of the data files I'm giving you" Briar said

"Wait if Ruby wins this we'll have a total of six data files and we can try and guess who she is" Weiss thought, "But Ruby"

"Yang's going to kill me" Ruby whimpered as she was watching a cutscene as the group was about to pull off a heist. Soon a knocking sound was heard. "Come in"

"Hey Rubes, I just wanted to return this to you" Fox said holding up a blade sharpening kit that he borrowed off Ruby "Hey is that GTA V, you know is Goodwitch caught you playing that it would be big trouble"

"I Know, but Briar isn't giving me much choice" Ruby said looking bummed.

"How about this? I've gotten stuck on Ace Attorney vs. Professor Layton and I'm not exactly the best at puzzle, so how about a switch" Fox said holding up a black 3DS. Ruby nodded smiling as she gave Fox the controller before taking the 3DS and jumping up on Yang's bunk and plugging her headphones in.

"So the big score, right hopefully it's the easy way and not the hard way" Fox said smiling as saw he had to get an armoured truck "Easy way it is" he smiled. Ruby was quietly humming to herself as she figured out the puzzles Fix was having trouble with.

'She's kinda cute' the orange Blademaster said smirking as he drove the trucks into the bank and walked the corridors to get the gold

"Till we get our long forgotten gold" Fox sang.

"She's in the bank, all she has to do is get the gold and then leave" Yang said

"Oh crap, the gunfight, the massive and bloody gunfight that happens after the bank-robbery" Weiss realised

"Shit" the Bumblebee partners said

"But she'll have to get to the location which means a car chase" Weiss said

"Okay good" Yang said sighing "She'll be able to do that very well"

"But she has to fight" Briar said smirking

'When did she become a bitch' Weiss thought

"Okay now I better just check on" Fox said

"OBJECTION!" Ruby cried out startling the orange huntsman

"Yep not paying any attention" Fox chuckled asked he took a defensive position and started firing on Merryweather goons.

"Oh yes, Trevor has a minigun" he chuckled as he tore up the enemies laughing like a mad man "Oh and sticky bombs; EAT THIS ASSHOLES!" he cried chuckling the three sticky bombs and blew them up "Oh yeah, suck it Neptune!"

"Fox?"" Ruby asked making Fox pause

"Oh hey what's up Rubes?" Fox asked  
"I'm finished" Ruby said holding out Fox's 3DS

"Really damn" Fox said he looked at the game's progress bar of 100% "You're good, anyway I've got a couple more to finish up and then I'm done with this level" Fox said "But you may as well" he smiled handing Ruby the controller and settled back to watch Ruby play the last of the level.

Fifteen minutes later Weiss and Yang raced into the room and hugged Ruby

"Ruby, are you okay, you weren't affected by anything were you?" Yang asked.

"I've taken out Nevermores by beheading I'm sure a little GTA 5 won't kill me" Ruby said

"But you were forced to play it" Weiss said

"Actually Fox did most of it" Ruby said

"That's okay then and thanks to the two of you we now have two data files" Weiss said opening up her scroll. "We have the fact she can calm Yang down and another picture, this time a young Briar being held by her mother or aunt"

"You don't know?"

"NO the pikcture's obscured so we can't tell if the person holding her is the mother or an aunt" Weiss said

"Great, so we're nowhere near where we want to be" Ruby said

"Pretty much." Yang said


	18. Mortal Kombat 9

"What to play, what to play?" Weiss said as she looked through her collection after turning on her Xbox. Suddenly she realised that a game was already in there, looking at the title screen Weiss raised an eyebrow to it

"Mortal Kombat? Since when do I have Mortal Kombat?" Weiss asked

"Hey Weiss" Ruby said skipping into the dorm "Is that Mortal Kombat?" she asked wide eyed

"Yeah, do you know how to play?" Weiss asked

"A little, I haven't played in a while. In fact last time I played was against Yang in an old Retro Arcade" Ruby said picking up the red chrome controller, Weiss had decided to get chrome controllers in their iconic colours.

"AN arcade, I didn't know we even had those" Weiss said

"It was a summer event Vale held awhile ago, Retro Arcadia, an event where the city pulls out retired and old arcade cabinets and allows the youth to play them. Man I think Yang held the high scores on five of them" Ruby laughed as she and Weiss chose their character

"What is with the skimpy outfits for the girls in this game?" Weiss asked.

"No idea, oh Jax" Ruby shouted

"Alright then I'll pick Kitana, a classy looking warrior

The fight started and it was furious, combos and special attacks were flying every which way  
"Eat this!" Weiss said throwing a fan at Ruby, who blocked it

"Nope" was all the girl said as she used a gun special ability knocking out Kitana

"JAX WINS!" the computer said

"This is rather graphic isn't it?" Weiss asked

"It always has been" Ruby said

"But this much?" Weiss asked picking Sub-Zero

"Not to my knowledge, Oh Scorpion; Yang always plays as this guys, wonder why?" Ruby replied.

"Who knows" Weiss shrugs as the match began.

Weiss did a combo before freezing Scorpion allowing her to do some more combat damage

"HEY Oh that's not ice Weiss" Ruby said earning a head smack

"I hear puns from Yang enough so I don't need you to start on them as well" Weiss said as Ruby blindsided her with a teleportation move, fire move and the chain move

"GET OVER HERE" Scorpion said pulling Sub Zero over to him, where Ruby pressed teh triggers launching an X-Ray attack.

"That is this?" Weiss asked as Scorpion smashed Sub-Zero's skull and then stomped on his ribcage breaking it. The attack made Ruby a bit queasy forcing her to hold back her stomach

"Are you okay Ruby?" Weiss asked unsure

"Yeah I'm fine" Ruby lied as she continued to kick Weiss ass until

"Finish him" popped up on the screen and Ruby did a random input making Scorpio pull out two swords and slice Sub-Zero into three pieces as teh head was airborne

"Oh crap" Ruby said turning green as Scorpion cut the decapitated head in half

"Scorpion wins" the game said

"Not a bad game, but its too violent what do you think Ruby...Ruby" Weiss asked talking to thin air before she heard retching in the bathroom "RUBY!" she bolted over to see Ruby with her head in her arms and resting on the toilet bowl groaning.

"Incredible you decapitate a Nevermore and don't even blink, yet a game has you puking your guts out" Weiss sighed picking her best friend up and helping her to the sink

"I know right" Ruby joked rinsing her mouth out

"Okay, to bed with you Ruby" Weiss said leading her over to her bunk "Sleep it off in mine and when you feel better I'll help you into your own bunk" Weiss said pulling the covers over Ruby while tucking her Chocobo plushie under it for Ruby to cuddle with. "Just feel better soon"

"Whoa is she okay?" Fox asked as he walked up to the opened door

"Just a little off, something made her vomit" Weiss said

"Okay, cool listen anyway while I'm here mind if I pick my copy of MK9 up, I lent it to Yang during the first break for her to play while she had her free period" Fox said

"Wait you own that?" Weiss asked

"Yeah why, oh no you didn't let Ruby play did you?" Fox asked

"Yeah why?" Weiss asked

"Weiss, it's R18+ for a reason" Fox face palmed

"Its adults only!" Weiss asked shocked.

"Um yeah, in fact Australis banned it for a few years because they didn't have an R 18+" Fox said grabbing the game "Have fun explaining to Yang"

"Oh shit"


	19. Minecraft

"How you feeling Ruby?" Weiss asked her sick teammate

"I've been better" Ruby moaned snuggling under Weiss' blankets, Ruby was still feeling the effects of a stomach bug that was called Fatality Shock Disorder, basically her stomach had not recovered from Mortal Kombat, but in the time after they played Ruby had gained a slight fever

"I don't think the vomiting was from Mortal Kombat. Otherwise you would be fine" Weiss said as Yang walked in

"Not again" Yang sighed. "Weiss has Ruby eaten any cinnamon while you weren't looking?" Yang asked

"Not to my knowledge why?" Weiss asked

"She gets sick like this whne she has even the tiniest bit of the stuff, she pukes her stomach feels off and she has a fever and won't go to sleep easily" Yang said

"So what now?" Weiss asked

"I'm going to get Blake and head into town to get some medicine; while you look after the little red puker" Yang said

"What why me?" Weiss asked

"Because you showed her Mortal Kombat 9, look just play her some soft music and she'll fall asleep" Yang said leaving

"May as well" she said booting up Minecraft and letting the music simply lull Ruby into sleep.

"Okay so what to build, maybe I should finish off the ice palace I started" Weiss said looking around the map for it before noticing it was getting darker.

"I better find in the day." Weiss said sleeping, when the sun come out again she quickly changed skins to one she had been wanting for a while now

"Awesome, the Marvel Spider Man skin pack includes the Black cat" she said before exiting her sky base and heading out to her ice palace. Knowing if Yang saw this then she would stuck with the ice princess title.

"At least Neptune may like me" Weiss sighed "But then again from what I heard he also may just be flirting with me" she sighed as she finally reached the sort of cube that was the beginnings of her ice palace. She had a bed in it and that was all, she needed to figure out a light source that wouldn't melt the ice and destroy all the work she had done so far on it. Then she considered putting in a lower area under the water.

"Alright let's get to it" she said as she set up some lighting experiments before she went over to the walls to build them up, pausing once in a while to check on Ruby

"Still asleep" she sighed before returning to her work.

"Okay so far nothing have given me light with melt the surrounding area. The glowstone is a slow melt but the torches a melting within seconds" she observed trying every lighting source in the game, and all of them gave her the exact same result melted ice "In fact so far the only ones I haven't had trouble is the redstone torches." she mused noting they were the worse source of light in the game

"Don't put them directly near ice": Ruby muttered n her sleep giving Weiss an idea.

"Ruby, you're a genius" Weiss said placing a stone block at different intervals, two away from the roof three away from the roof and four away from the roof. Soon as she put torches on the stone two away from the roof the roof started to melt

"So safest distance is about three to four blocks away" Weiss said smiling as she dotted the place with glowstones to provide light making it brighter.

"There" Weiss smiled as she heard the soft snoring of Ruby "Looks like she's asleep finally this time" Weiss said saving and exiting minecraft, walking over to Ruby and pulling the blanket up over her a bit more.

"Sweet Dreams, you dolt" Weiss said leaving the dorm.

"Oh hey Weiss I was going to the arcade did you want to come?" Ren asked

"Sure why not" Weiss replied walking away with Ren as Blake and Yang approached from the other distance,


	20. DDR

"So we're at an arcade for a change instead of console gaming why?" Weiss asked as she zipped up her white sleeveless hoodie, as she looked at Ren who wore a green t-shirt with a black Japanese dragon imprinted on it with some black baggy cargoes.

"Well, Ruby's unwell and Nora's studying with Pyrrha, Blake and Jaune. Plus we don't hang out a lot" Ren said

"Okay" Weiss said as she adjusted her black pants, a far cry from the skirt she usually wore.

"And you decided hey why not ask Weiss if she wants to play DDR?" Weiss asked

"Oh but not just any DDR, this is a special DDR Machine which holds all the songs ever featured in DDR, so basically if it was on a previous DDR machine it's on here" Ren smiled

"I'm going with Bullshit" Weiss said

"Suggest a song and I'll see if it's on here" he said passing her the song list on his scroll, Weiss went through it until she found on

"This one: Healing Vision Angelic Mix" Weiss said smirking

"Alright" Ren said as he inserted his game card into the machine and selected the song smirking as he and Weiss took up positions.

The next couple of minutes blurred past for Weiss, she did stumble here and there but managed to keep pace with the game, getting marvellous and fantastic rankings when she stepped on the arrows her final score was AA ranking. Ren was a whole different beast on the other hand getting it perfectly, even adding spins and handstands and other unbelievable dance steps into the mix and he still ended up getting an AAA ranking

"Not bad, I'm suprised that you were able to keep up" Ren said handing Weiss a water bottle, "Another Round?"

"Sure, just not so fast" Weiss said

"AlrighT I got one" he said as the two got ready as the machine 'Are you ready?'

Slow violins started to play before speeding up and making the arrows fly, keeping in time with the violins. Weiss just let the beat flow through her as she kept up with the more rhythmic beat then the high trance mix of the first song. It was a familiar song she heard in the past, probably from Ruby's DS game of the same name. She got several perfects this time even keeping up with Ren's perfects score.

"Draw the line and turn back time, taking back what is mine" Weiss sang

"Nice voice and that's the song" Ren said as the song finished giving the pair a AAA ranking

"OH YEAH!" Weiss shouted high fiving the Jade Dragon

"Not bad, want to do one more?" Ren asked

"No" Weiss said stepping off the pad as Ren went for a third song. The song started up as Ren just stood there bouncing as the song ramped up the tempo and he started hitting the arrows with perfect precession, he had drawn a small crowd around him as he was expertly doing the song, even doing a few arrows while in a handstand, something that made Weiss go wide eyed as the song finished and Ren jumped off the platform.

"That was...wow, how come your not that good when you're actually dancing?" Weiss asked as they left.

"It's just what I do" Ren said as they passed their usual gaming hangout Gamer-Zone, making Weiss stop "Er, Weiss?"

"hold up I just got to do something" she said

"What?" Ren asked

"I got to pre-order Assassin's Creed Rogue!" she said rushing into the store.

"Oh, okay then" he said resting against the wall before seeing an odd sight "Is that Cardin, what he looking for?" Ren asked as he was spotted by the CRDL leader

"Hey Ren" Cardin said coming up to him dressed like a detective

What up Cardin?" Ren asked

"Nothing I just got a case going on is all" Cardin said leaving

"Okay then" Ren said as Weiss walked out of the shop

"Let's go" Weiss said smiling "Everything okay?"

"Hm, oh yeah just something random happened" Ren said

"What?" Weiss asked

"Detective Cardin" Ren shrugged

"Really? Didn't know he role played as a detective" Weiss said as she continued on her way home with Ren.

* * *

**A/N thanks to Cardinal67 for the suggestion of DDR and the song Healing Vision Angelic mix, so I still need some more games for Weiss to play consider I've done sixty chapters over the two series**

**Now with the announcement/revelation of Winter Schnee, who many to believe is a twin or younger sister I'm proud to say that Winter may be involved if I do a third Weiss the gamer, but she may get a cameo in this series (most likely a Halo chapter) but anyway be on the lookout for the next chapter where Weiss will face...Destiny!**


	21. Destiny Beta

Weiss had gotten her hands on the Destiny beta, just before it had finished, thanks to her father's connections in the games industry. So she decided to check out the Moon mission, she had no intention of actually getting the full game but that wouldn't stop her from finding out about this game, which she knew jack shit about

"This should be interesting, and guessing from the sound of that actor's voice he may be the one from Game of Thrones," Weiss said

"ACtually I think its the guy from X-Men days of Future Past" Ruby said

"You're both righ considering its the same actor" Blake said before Yang realised something

"You watch Game of Thrones?" Yang asked

"Just clip of Tyrion Lannister" Weiss admitted as she got into a fight "What are these things?" she asked confused as she used her weapon, an assault weapon like gun to kill them

"You seriously have no idea what you're going right?" Yang said as Weiss continued on her mission

"How is the moon not fragmented, let me guess its on that Earth place again" Ruby said

"Looks like it" Yang said seeing the planet in the background.

"Wow kind of looks liek Remnant" Weiss mused.

"Okay so where would this guardian be?" Weiss asked using her abilities to destroy the enemy

"Those other guys are good" Ruby said as Weiss summoned a vehicle

"So that's a Sparrow" Weiss said as she drove off avoiding pieces of machinery and rocks as she was discovered by the enemy "Shit, shit, shit!" she gasped as she dodged and weaved in and out of cover as she fired at

"WEISS look...out" Blake said as she was killed

"SHIT!" Weiss said nearly throwing the controller.

"Just wait for teh revive while you team deal with that guy" Ruby said

"Whatever" Weiss grumbled.

"Am I near finished this mission yet?" Weiss asked after playing a total of ten minutes using a vehicle to get a couple of kills before driving it off to another area of the map where the voice spoke again, this time Weiss was attacking the enemies on her vehicle while trying to keep her frustration downs

"You can do this, you can do this" Weiss said as she fired off more rounds, exploring the area looking for her objective, only to be bombarded by the enemy, this kind makred captain

"Captain, that means he'll be a tougher enemy then what you've faced before" Blake said

"Shut up alright , I knwo what I'm doing here!" Weiss shouted killing the captain and pressing on to find their target's camp finding something

"The temple of Crota, is where we need to go" Weiss muttered to herself, unaware her scroll went off.

"How could their be a temple on the moon?" Ruby asked.

"Don't think about explaining it Blake, it won't make sense" Yang said stopping Blake from speaking.

"I wasn't going to say anything, now enjoy the cutscene" Blake said

"WHat did he say?'

"You woke up the hive, whoever they are" Blake said as the players started to take them out

"You're health is low" Ruby said as Weiss ran and gunned, onbly to die painfully.

"Nope that's it I don't I have had enough of this game" Weiss said shutting the game down "And no I'm not finishing it"

"Um, Weiss I think Briar sent you something" Ruby said handing Weiss her scroll

"What is it" Weiss said opening it up to reveal something that made Yang and Ruby gasp.,

"Do...do you guys know that?" Blake asked

"Summer Rose, I scatter you thusly' Its or mother's gravestone" Yang said

"Then why would Briar be sending it to Weiss?" Blake inquired

"I have no idea, but what's with the text?" Ruby asked.

"Even scattered roses can be recovered" Weiss read out loud

"Mum's alive?" Yang and Ruby said shocked.


	22. Ghost Recon Future Soldier

Weiss was bored out of her skull, the last game she played had given the eighth Briar Data file, meaning she had to do two more of Briar's challenges to figure out who she was, Blake and Weiss had worked on the theory of a blood relative, meaning that she could be a sister or cousin of the pair they teamed up with.

"You and I both know that sister is the best option for her" Blake said

"I know, but anyway I need a gaming session" Weiss said pulling out a random game and inserted it into her Xbox and grabbed her controller.

"I'll leave you alone to research to see if I can find more information" Blake said

"Okay" Weiss said as she saw the opening title screen "Since when did I have Ghost Recon Future Soldier, oh well" she shrugged and started loading it up.

"Since when did this game have a winter mission?" Weiss asked checking her gear she should and could use on this mission "and that Warhound looks like an Eylisan Sentinel, but I think Warhound is a better name. Seriously dad Sentinel what did you let Winter name it that?" Weiss asked as she continued onto her next sectio" Weapon selection, while she main used a rapier she wasn't exactly adverse to the use of a weapon namely a carbine or sniper rifle but the bigger guns she dispised. That is the only reason Weiss tolerated Crescent Rose

"Oh I can use noisy weapons huh, well let me just modify this and try out a snow camouflage look for it" Weiss said. She ended up adding a longer barrel, heartbeat monitor, a muzzle Compensator and a Tactical scope

"There main weapon's done now for the side arm" Weiss said looking at the PDR sidearm called a Goblin, one she used on a previous mission

"Okay now to start the mission" Weiss said cheerfully

After seeing teh first Mission Weiss was gobsmacked. The entire screen was pitch white! she couldn't even see her character let alone the enemies

"Good thing I picked the heartbeat sensor!" Weiss said switching vision mode "Ah that's better she said seeing black screen with white outlines of everything on it, only her weapons were blue

"Okay now who I am after?" she asked moving along as she saw a truck. "Possibly that maybe" Weiss said continuing on silently only to get into a firefight and ending up wiping out on a gas cylinder

"You idiot, what was that?" She asked scolded herself. "I'm going to be lucky if I get past this point" she growled as she saw her character recover

"That wasn't so bad" the character said

"You're telling me" she chuckled continuing on the game.

"A TANK, oh great this is going to be luck Torchwick and that Paladin all over again, only this time I have a gun" Weiss chuckled "ANd that thing" Weiss murmued before getting a message on her scroll.

"At least get past that tank before you answer that" Weiss said. She used the Warhound to blow shit up only to be discovered starting yet another firefight

"Oh damnit!" she said as she returned fire trying to get some head shots in with her guns "Why didn't I make one of these single fire?" she moaned as she tried to take out some more guards. Finally she switched to the warhound and using its mortar to blow stuff up

"KA-BOOM!" she chuckled as she took down human and vehicle enemies

Once she took down all the enemies she save and opened her scroll to see a message.

'Hey sis wanna game' it read

"Winter" Weiss gasped.


	23. Winter Halo

Weiss was a bit confused by her sister's request for a game on Halo 4, she knew Winter wasn't much of a gamer and when she did play games she was mostly PC only. So for her to Weiss to play online was a bit weird. So to add to the fun she invited some of her other Halo friends. Soon the roster looked like this:

Shotgunner, Prot3ctedc0n3, mar00ner, Church1E, badTexas Turquoiselover, OfallTime, Cabuse, SassylightishR3D, Badneutrality, MissFrosty and WinterChill.

"Yo Frosty!" Tucker said

"Weiss good to see you again" Tex said

"Sup" Church said

"Welcome back" Simmons said

"Okay, now onto the big question: Who's WinterChill?" Wash asked

"Hello Weiss" Winter said

"Winter" Weiss said "How are you?"

"I'm good, so what map are we doing?" Winter asked

"Whatever is highest voted" Weiss said seeing the game was Slayer on Exile.

"Slayer" the game said.

The game started off quickly with Winter killing Caboose with a simple grenade before she picked up a SAW and attacked Tucker, only to be sniped by her sister

"Weiss" Winter whined.

"Sorry sis" Weiss said before missing a bullet from Tex, only was assassinated by Wash

"Good move Wash, but look out behind you" Sarge said blasting him with a shotgun only to be run over by Caboose.

"Nice going Caboose" Church said before he was also run over

"DAMMIT CABOOSE!" Church shouted before Caboose ran over Winter

"Son of a Bitch" Winter squealed

"Sorry" Caboose said before Tucker stabbed Caboose with a sword.

"Bow yah" Tucker shouted.

Weiss managed to get and ordnance drop and selected the over shield, making it drop just as soon as Winter pulled a melee kill

"Thanks Weiss" Winter chirped picking up Weiss' ordinance

"Damnit WINTER!" Weiss shouted as she respawn right next to Wash who stabbed her with a melee kill.

"SHIT!" Weiss whimpered as she respawned right next to the sniper rifle and traded it with her pistol and zoomed in to see a light blue player with white trim "Got you Winter" letting off a headshot

"WEISS!" Winter squealed as she was just missed by Weiss

"OH COME ON!" Weiss said as she was shot in the head by Church

"Ah got you!" Church said as Tucker shoved his sword into the cobalt Spartan "TUCKER!"

"Take that Church!" Tucker said before a grenade landed next to him "Ah Sh-"

"SUCK IT BLUE!" Simmons cheered after killing Tucker.

"Bullshit"

"Winter, dear sis where are you?" Weiss asked looking for her sister "I only want to talk" she continued seeing Wash fragging Simmons, Caboose killing Donut, Sarge and Grif and Texk assassinating Tucker.

"One point remains" the game said

"Oh shit, come one where are you?" Weiss panicked before she was killed.

"Below you" Winter cheered before the game was over

"GAME OVER!"

"WHAT!" was the collective shouted.

"No way, its over already" Winter said "I only got 5 kills, Weiss?"

"Only 15" Weiss said

"Tex?" Wash asked

"20" Tex said

"So who won?" Simmons inquired spotting it "BULLSHIT!"

"What?" Grif asked

"Wash won, just but Sarge was a close second" Simmons said

"I still suck" Winter said

"It wasn't bad sis, just watch your back in the future okay?" Weiss asked

"Thanks sis, got to go, mum's calling; but gramps is going to be here soon" Winter replied

"Give them my love kay sis?" Weiss smiled as she and Winter farewelled each other.


	24. Titanfall

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Weiss said as she ran across a wall, using her machine gun to take down the enemy player before jumping across to another wall running along it, only to see a massive mech called a Titan as she was aimed at

"Titanfall again?" Blake asked as she and Briar walked in

"Yeah" Weiss said as she lost again

"h well, that's okay" Briar said

"Yeah like you would know anything about Titanfall" Weiss huffed

"I beg to differ, may I?" Briar asked

"Go ahead" Weiss said handing the controller over to the mysterious girl.

In five minutes Briar had matched Weiss' kill streak before beating it and destroying a titan. Briar then sniped three more players, while taking down five computer controlled Grunts while dodging a human player before getting a headshot

"She is making this look way too easy isn't she?" Blake asked

"Pretty much" Weiss groaned

"You won't doing too bad" Briar said taking down her third player while destroying other minions with a weapon called a smart pistol, a gun that basically locks on to the enemy's head guarantying a head shot

"Not bad, could be better then you" Blake murmured

"Weiss tag in" Briar said passing the controller off to Weiss who was embarking a Titan

"It's an Assault class Titan, so you've got a machine gun" Briar said

"Thanks" Weiss said opening fire on an enemy titan.

"Weiss on your six" Blake said as the computer indicated

"Thanks" Weiss snapped exiting her Titan to kill the enemy on it before she was killed.

"DAMNIT!" Weiss shouted before she respawn, quickly finding three minions and killing them before she found a turret and activated it for her side.

"Nice shot that should get you some points" Briar said before Weiss used her Anti-Titan gun to assist in attack an enemy destroying

"that how I roll" Weiss cheered before she was killed "Bitch"

"Easy now, I'll take over for awhile" Briar said

"Thanks" Weiss sighed trying to loosen the tension in her muscles

"Tell you what after this game I'll give you something" Briar smiled

"Thanks" Weiss said taking a drink of water as Briar was using her wall running skills to dodge and kill her enemies.

"Take that, and that and that" she said killing five more

"She's good, wonder how long she's been playing?" Blake asked

"I don't know" Weiss said looking at the screen

"Yes we won, oh shit now it's going to be bad" Briar said

"How come?" Blake said

"Epilogue" Briar and Weiss said.

"Which is?" Blake asked

"Watch out for that Titan!" Weiss shouted

"I know, but I have to take down the minions so the players can't get away!" Briar said before racing off only to be stepped on by a Titan

"Well that sucks" Briar said putting the controller down and went behind Weiss

"What are you doing?" the heiress inquired before she felt Briar's hands magically working the kinks out of her shoulders.

"Well what do you think?" Briar asked softly

"Yeah" Weiss nodded falling asleep

"Night Weiss" Briar said.


	25. Kingdom Hearts

"FORGET IT! Weiss said struggling against her team "I AM NOT I REPEAT I AM NOT PLAYING ANY HORROR GAMES"

"But Weiss we can get the next Data file from Briar if you do" Ruby strained pushing Weiss

"FORGET IT LAST TIME I PLAYED A SURVIVAL HORROR GAME THAT BITCH NEARLY GAVE ME THREE HEART ATTACKS AT THE SAME TIME!" Weiss shouted

"Hey!" Blake shouted "Beside you did that to yourself by showing Ruby GTA V"

"The game's set in a pizza parlour so how bad could it be?" Yang asked making Weiss slowly back away from the dorm room door and thought about it for a while

"You're right how bad could it be" Weiss said suddenly entering the dorm across the hallway "THE DAY I PLAY FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S IS THE DAY XIAO LONG CUTS HER HAIR AND DYES IT CHESTNUT BROWN" the heiress said slamming the Juniper dorm door.

"Shit; Yang why did you tell her it was Five Night's at Freddy's?" Blake asked to which Yang just shrugged.

"Finally I got away from them" Weiss said as she was tapped on the shoulder spooking her as she whirled around to Nora holding out her PS3 controller

"You want me to play your ps3 huh,. considering how good I was at Neptunia" Weiss smiled as Nora nodded "So what are you playing?" the heiress inquired before revealing she was playing Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMix, Nora patted he floor in front of their TV

"What is it, a boss battle?" Weiss asked to which Nora nodded

"Okay then: Weiss said seeing the massive boss, while she was small

"Why am I small?" Weiss asked before being answered by Nora pulling out he scroll and showing Weiss a picture of Alice in Wonderland eating a cake.

"This is the Alice in Wonderland level?" Weiss asked which again Nora answered by nodding.

"Okay, not sure what's up with the weird silent treatment" Weiss thought

Weiss was dodging and attacking the Trick master as she had learned what it was called. She had to dodge the whirling batons of fire. While Donald was doing lightning attacks Goofy just stood there

"Move you stupid...What is Goofy anyway?" Weiss asked to which she got a shrug "Something's off with you today" Weiss continued to play the game before she fell to the ground as teh table vanished

"That's not far" she exclaimed continuing to do her jump attacks, only this time having trouble while Goofy attacked using his shield

"Now you use your shield!" Weiss exclaimed as both the batons were lit both ends "Oh dear" she deadpanned while using blizzard on the torches before jump attacking again. Nora was excited for her to beat this guy.

Ten minutes later Weiss had managed to beat the boss, the post-battle cutscene showing it just crumpling to the ground.

"Well that was exciting" Weiss said before Nora hugged her "Can't you say thank you like a normal person?" Weiss asked a bit peeved

"She can't" Ren walked in with a mug in his hand before giving it to Nora. "She rage quit so hard her vocal chords were strained. Hopefully if she drink her tea and not shout they'll be fine by tomorrow" Ren said

"Thank you" Nora finally spoke soft and raspy.

"You're welcome" Ren said as he settled down to read a comic book

"Thanks to you too Weiss, I couldn't get past that guy in ages" Nora whispered

"No problem" Weiss said walking to the door, opening it to see a bear's head there "WHOA!" she exclaimed stabbing it with her weapon

"Watch where you point that thing okay?" Yang asked as she was underneath the bear head which looked like the one from the game Weiss refused to play

"XIAO LONG!" Weiss shouted before a letter was shoved in her face.

"What's this?"

"Number 8, the eighth and ninth data files" Briar said as Weiss' scroll went off.

"What's that?" Ruby asked

"A letter, alright let's see what this is" Weiss said pulling out her scroll

"To my dear daughter I hope this fines you well, I must inform you that I will have leave for a while. I do not knwo when I'll be back but just remember that I always love you signed Summer Rose" Ruby read out.

"She's been gone for nearly a year now, so have I; it was the hardest thing to do to them, sleeping innocently in their bed while I did what needed to be done. If I didn't now, then who knows what would have happened to them/ I just hope when we meet again and I undo what I did they'll forgive" the journal entry said.

"What" The girls said.


	26. Wolfenstein 2K9

"Wolfenstein, shouldn't be too bad, even though it's like what Wolfenstein 4?" Weiss said

"I don't know, maybe we shouldn't Blake could come back at anytime" Nora said

"Why, what's Blake going to be upset about?" Weiss asked

"Wolfenstein was rumoured to be a Faunus Count in the Atlesian War, against your ancestor Captain Atticus Schnee." Nora said

"I forgot about that, so didn't Blake's ancestor Jericho Belladonna fight alongside mine?" Weiss asked

"You guys are missing a cool action cutscene" Ren murmured

"Why you guys even here anyway?" Weiss asked

"Pyrrha kicked us out because Jaune's not feeling the best" Ren said

"Huh?" Weiss asked

"As Velvet would he had a very bad visit from Chuck Chunder" Nora said grossing the heiress out a bit.

After the cutscene crawled through the sewers until she found a ladder, collecting some gold on the way so she could get upgrades later in the game

"So this si set roughly in the Planetary escalation of the Atlesian War?" Ren asked

"Planetary Escalation?" Nora asked

"Basically it want from a war for Atlas to a war for Remnant which was the precursor to the Faunus revolution twenty five years later" Ren explained.

"So basically our great-grandparents fought in the Remnant Wars while our grandfathers fought in the Faunus Revolutions?" Nora asked

"Basically and our parents lived now during the...what do we even call this time?" Ren said

"The Age of the Hunter" Weiss said picking up a gun and more gold. The NPC she interacted with told her to[ grab some weapons which were basically a machine gun, grenades and a time bomb.

"Wait a time bomb are you going to blow some shit up?" Nora asked

"Most likely" Weiss smiled.

A bit later Weiss was in a fire fight with the enemies, who were behind cover

"Flank them!" Noren shouted together before looking at each other blushing

"HEY no back seat gaming" Weiss exclaimed while she was shooting the enemies while a train rolled in "I can use those for cover" Weiss said ducking into one, popping out to shoot the enemies and ducking back in to reload.

"Think the NPCs are okay?" Nora asked as she leant on Ren who smiled lightly.

"I'm sure" Ren said as the NPC ordered Weiss to blow up the door

"Hope this wouldn't make a big bang" Weiss said "Placing bomb now" she moved her character back from the explosion and grabbed a new weapon before the enemy spotted her, she equipped the new weapon and started to take headshots and other one hit kills.

"Weiss red barrel" Nora said

"Nice Eye there Nora" Weiss said shooting the red barrel before killing the rest of the enemies there, eventually getting them all. Weiss took a moment to catch her breath.

"I'll tag in" Ren said picking up where Weiss left off while she recovered. Going up and around to reach the train sniping all those that stood in his way, he grabbed some more intel after crossing the walkway

"Okay there's the train. Care to do the honours Weiss?" Ren asked

"Sure" Weiss smiled as a machine gun started firing, killing her.

"Well shit!" Weiss griped reloading the last checkpoint.

After killing everyone she went over to the gun

"Fun time" she said firing with reckless abandonment when the NPC shouted the bomb was ready

"Damn I was starting to have fun" Weiss said she got clear and the bomb went off, and so too did the power

"WHAT A BLACKOUT! NO!" Weiss shouted "I'm going to have to do that all over again!" Weiss shouted

"It autosaved right before the train blew up so when the power comes back on you can reload and go from there" Ren said

"But what blew the power?" Nora asked before a message came across their scrolls 'Due to unforeseen circumstances in the Grimm Research lab all classes will be cancelled tomorrow. and power stored be restore once the Dust generators kick in' it said

"Port" the three teenagers said. Suddenly a new message appeared

'PS this was accident was not a result of Prof Port. It was done by a wayward student hoping to turn a Grimm's hide into a protective jacket.

"Who would...XIAO LONG!" Weiss shouted only hearing a faint 'oops'


	27. Ninja Gaiden III Razor's Edge

Blake was bored and was looking through some of Weiss' newest acquisitions. Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolutions did look promising until she spotted it. She looked around to see Ruby lounging on Weiss' bed with said owner playing her 3DS, while Weiss was flicking through a Snowy Star catalogue when she spotted a picture of her teammates

"That's pretty bold Blake" Weiss said showing the embarrassing picture of Blake in the black underwear set. Deciding not let it get to her she started Weiss' Xbox up and grabbed her black chrome controller before grabbing Ruby by the hood and lead her outside before closing the door, only to open it again to a confused Ruby

"Sorry Ruby" Blake said pecking the girl's cheek and closed the door again "I want to play a restricted game.

"Okay" Ruby shouted through the door. Blake laughed at her friend's attitude before turning on Weiss

"where. did. you. find. this?" Blake said holding up the cover to the game she wanted to play

"The used-game section of Gamerzone why?" Weiss asked as Blake picked up the controlled

"DO you know how hard it is to get a copy of this game, I mean it's nearly impossible, you would have to be blessed by a blue moon" Blake said

"Blake, Are you acting like this because its Ninja Gaiden 3?"

"No! I'm acting like this because its Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge" Blake said "Do you mind if I start a new game?"

"Knock yourself out" Weiss said.

Blake's eyes went wide as she delivered an aerial decapitation to the first foe after diving off an eagle sculpture, before going to town on the others, delivering combo after combo and relishing the limb separation as she prowled the streets of London to get to her goal.

"Um Blake are you okay?" Weiss asked noticing the look on her teammate's face. "You've got one of those looks"

"What looks?" Blake asked upgrading Ryu so he could jump on his foes heads

"The I'm addicted look" Weiss said as Blake slid under a truck.

"No I'm not" Blake said as she spotted a massive spider tank.

"A Spider Tank, yes please" she said as she started to attack the enemy grunts while dodging missile fire before running down an alley, making Blake upset

"NO not addiction. Obsession" Weiss mused as Blake was still pissed about the game forcing her to run away

"I could've taken one of those thing in reality, heck I did it before when my partner and I" Blake ranted freezing before looking at Weiss

"The train robbery, was you?" Weiss said smugly while Blake wall jumped up the wall up a scaffolding

"Sorry, you know what I was like back then" Blake said as she moved Ryu over the rooftop while hearing the soldiers compare him to Jack the Ripper.

"Your forgiven, now stealth kill this Limey soldier" Weiss said as Blake quickly dispatched him as Weiss wiped her mouth "You were drooling"  
"Because of how AWESOME THIS GAME IS!" Blake shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Okay I'll be back in a bit; I'm going to get some drinks from the cafe" Weiss said as Blake went up against the Spider Tank in an actual boss fight easily killing it

"GO HAYABUSA!" Blake cheered like the fangirl she was.

"I really should not have given her that game" Weiss mused.

When Weiss got back twenty minutes later Blake was frozen in shock while the heiress place a can of drink in front of her

"Er Blake?" Weiss asked

"BULLSHIT! I CALL HAX! I MAJORLY CALL HAX!" Blake shouted "You don't just do, you don't get rid of the character signature sword! What were the developer's think when they made this game, beside toning down the violence in the original port! I mean you think the fans would have burnt their games there and then! The Dragon Sword is to Ryu Hayabusa what Excalibur is to Arthurian King you do not separate them" Blake bitched on.

"You don't yet?" Ruby asked sipping her strawberry and cream soda walking in

"Yeah I'm done" Blake said collapsing backward before looking at Ruby

"Hey Ruby why doesn't Yang allow you to play R18+ games besides the fact you're not old enough, I mean you basically slaughter monsters every time we hunt Grimm and they splatter factual blood and have real bones" Blake asked.

"Simple, Yang doesn't want me to play them because you fighting humans. If it was monster then she would supervise me playing one of those games, but considering most R18+ games have human enemies I can't play them" Ruby said softly swirling her drink

"Because you don't handle when a human dies well do you Ruby?" Weiss said hugging her

"Nope" Ruby whispered sadly.

"One day" Blake smiled joining in on the hug.


	28. Locust Halo 2

"Okay here we go" Weiss said as she logged in with RosyR34per, BlackCatNinja, MischievousSunDragon, TridentWave, M4g1cMonkey, CoffeeDragonOum and AussieBunny. The real life identities gathered in the common room to play split screen.  
"The last Halo game for a while huh?" Blake asked smiling

"Sadly" Weiss said "I've been playing Halo a too much" Weiss said

"Shame Neptune and Sun had to join in late" Yang said

"Bite us Blondie!" Sun shouted

"Can we just play already?" Ren asked getting bored

"Yeah just hurry up and pick a map already!" Weiss shouted

"Fine!" Ren said as teh game started.

Yang had equipped a shotgun while Ruby was right next to her with a sniper.

"Weiss si coming in from the left" Ruby said not noticing Blake who used an energy sword to dispatch both Ruby and Yang before a rocket nearly hit her

"I missed" Neptune said before Velvet killed him with a magnum

"Cop that!" she shouted running off.

"I hate this" Sun said landing next to Velvet shooting her with a shotgun only for Velvet to use her shield blocking the shot.

"Didn't see that coming" Sun said as a grenade bounced in front of them "Damn"

"DOUBLE KILL" the game said

"Booyah" Ren said running off as Weiss leapt over him with a Warthog turret in her hands killing Ren

"KILLING SPREE!" the game said as Weiss shot Neptune

"Okay this si getting ridiculous" Ruby said from underneath her invisibility cloak as she aimed for Sun, who without warning dropped

"HEY What's going on?" Ruby asked as she watched her character being knife killed.

"Roman" Weiss growled as she saw the message Locust killed RosyR34per

"Hey did he get in?" Blake asked running up to him, only for Roman's Railgun to kill Blake.

"Asshole" Neptune said grabbing a Mongoose and charged.

"Pathetic" Roman said over the game stealing Neptune's Warthog and killed him.

"I've got him" Ruby shouted sniping Roman taking the hit.

After five minutes everyone had ganged up on Roman who had grabbed the lead and grabbed Ruby's sniper Rifle to take down Blake before dodging Neptune's Railgun firing his own back at the Blue hair Huntsman

"I give up" Neptune said

"No you don't" Sun said shooting Roman who shrugged the shot off and killed Sun with his SAW

"Blake, shouldn't you be better than him?" Weiss asked

"Why do you say that?" Blake asked back

"Because your one of the great legends of Cyberspace, up with Roman and my dad BlackCatNinja, the played that can take just fifteen minutes to master a game" Weiss said

"Alright you guys go kill each other I've got him" Blake smirked going off to get Roman.

"Meanwhile" Ruby said lining up on Sun

"DOUBLE KILL" the game said as Yang killed both Sun and Ruby in quick succession

"Yang!" Ruby whined

"Sorry sis, didn't mean to get you n the crossfire"

"That's cold" Sun said

"What you mean Weiss Cold?" Yang asked only to be hit with a pillow and killed in game by Weiss

"Never use my name for a pun ever again" Weiss said serious

"Sorry" Yang said

"Crap I missed him" Blake said

"Thrity seconds remaining" the game said

"Quickly Blake get him" Ruby panicked shooting at Roman who dodged them all throwing a Grenade at the sniper blowing her up "oops"

"Next time Rubes" Yang said smiling

"That's Bullshit how did he even get in here?" Blake asked after the game ended and Roman won stomping their butts.

"Who cares, he still won" Weiss sighed

"Don't let him get you don't Snow Angel there's always next time" Neptune said

"Dud I don't know why you're flirt in with when you're dating that other chick" Sun said

"You mean Bleu?" Neptune asked

"Wait you mean you're dating Jaune's sister" Weiss said

"Never mind that how did Roman get in?" Weiss asked

"And that is why I adore you my dear sister" Roman said ruffling Neo's hair

"Did you have to mess up my hair?" Neo asked her older brother who simply hugged her

"Kind of yeah, its a term of endearment" Roman said smiling

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me Rome" Neo smiling returning the hug happily.

* * *

**A/N okay so the next chapter will be the last one for this series and Briar's identity will be reveal. But following that will be an alternate ending and a preview of what I'm calling the RWBY Secret Universe or Secretverse for short Phase 2 which may feature a return of our favourite gamer, but first I have a couple of new stories for phase 2. **

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside =D**


	29. Wolverine

"Okay Weiss this is it, the last data file and you're home free, you'll know everything about me" Briar said

"Excellent, but first can we recap the data files you have given us?" Weiss asked

"Sure thing, first you have a picture of Yang and Ruby, at a young age, next you have a picture that could either be me or Ruby starting school, next you have The Rose Family Tree, a journal entry. The fact I'm able to calm down Yang plus that obscured photo fo someone holding me, that cryptic clue I gave you about the grave, that letter and taht second journal" Briar said

"Alright so what am I playing?" Weiss asked

"X-Men Origins Wolverine Uncaged edition, final boss" Briar smirked

"That final boss, the one that makes a mockery of his source material to the point it hurts?" Weiss asked

"Yep" Briar said "You know a movie's bad when its game is better than the movie itself"

"Agreed" Weiss said as she started the game.

Weiss dodged as Weapon XI, she was not going to dignify this perversion of Deadpool the character's name attacked, going in everynow and then when Deadpool was down slashing away before dodging again, going for lunge only to miss and jump back

"Hey Weiss what you're playing?" Yang asked as the rest of the girls walked in to the dorm as Weiss was using a special spin attack

"X-Men Origins: Wolverine" Weiss said

"Movie was crap" Yang said earning a Gambol Shroud to the neck. "Easy there Puddy Tat"

"While X-Men Origins was not great, it was still a descent movie"

"Fangirl" Ruby deadpanned.

"Weiss why are you checking the controls?"

"I haven'/t play this in ages cut me some slack" Weiss said looking over the button before closing them down "Got it" she said going back to killing Weapon XI while using her feral sense to find environmental hazards.

"The forks!" Ruby said as Weiss used them to impale the boss which failed

"Use the Berserker Rage attack!" Blake said

"On it" Weiss acknowledge pressing right should and B together to ramp up Wolverine's power level. "Suck it Weapon XI" with this Weiss started to pummel Weapon XI while the girls cheered

"Now comes the tricky part" Yang said as they battled on top of the Chimney as Weapon XI teleported.

"When he teleports lunge for him" Blake said

"Yeah make him pay for what he did to Deadpool" Yang said as Weiss managed to lunge at him, hitting him and beat the snot out of him

"You know I think this is the best Wolverine game in general, I mean you can see the claw marks and healing factor. Something that hasn;t been done before" Blake chirped as Weiss block some laser beams

"DEADPOOL NEVER HAD LASER BEAMS!" RBY shouted out loud.

"Passionate much?" Briar asked as Weiss punch the boss over the edge only for him to teleport away.

"Son of a bitch" Weiss said as Weapon XI popped back on the tower before attacking Wolverine who Weiss had blocking making a

"Oh shit the QTE!" Weiss said moving.

"QTE?" Briar asked

"Quick Time event" Weiss said mashing the X Button until Wolverine won making Weapon XI flinch dropping power orbs. "Yang if you will" Weiss said as Wolverine drilled into Weapon XI.

"I guess he got the drill" Yang laughed as Weapon XI disappear losing all of his health

"You've got to be kidding me" Weiss exclaimed as Weapon XI destroyed a section of the battlefield

"Crap" Yang muttered as Weiss engaged him again. "You've got this Weiss"

"Okay" Weis said sternly as she used the berserker rage and radial attack quickly draining the health from Weapon XI, who did his arena destroyer again trapping Weiss in a section of the arena

"Jerkoff" Ruby shouted as Weiss clashed with him again

"Please tell me she doesn't know what that means" Briar said to which Blake and Yang nodded while Weiss did the Berserker Radial combo again finally killing him. Weiss had done the boss battle without dying once.

* * *

"Alright I've won the boss battle and beaten the game, meaning I've done the tenth challenge" Weiss said

"Alright!" Yang cheered

"AWESOME!" Ruby cried out

"So spill it" Weiss said as she and Blake drew their swords. "WHO ARE YOU?" the pair shouted

"Okay but first. Yang, Ruby I'm sorry" Briar said as a blue aura surrounded her hands

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked edging nearer as Briar touched the sister's shoulder

""Removing a mental block I put on them some years ago. When I set out to find our mother" Briar said

"So that means?" Blake asked lowering her sword.

"Yes, my semblance is telepathy and these two wonderful girls are my wonderful younger sisters" Briar said as she finished removing the mental blocks.

"But why did you leave?" Yang asked

"And why did you wipe our memories." Ruby asked sadly

"I had top otherwise you girls would be miserable. I changed your memories so you thought Mum was dead and Yang was actually your half sister instead full sister. I explained everything to Uncle Qrow and dad before taking off to look for her. Sad to say in ten years I haven't found her. Until I came here detecting Mum's semblance of teleportation, so I tracked it here, and I found something that stuck out" Briar said pointing to a white rose taht had dried up

"Are you saying mum left that?" Yang asked

"Sure did Sunny" Briar said ruffling Yang's hair.

"You know I'm going to have to kill you now?" Yang joked.  
"I know" Briar laughed hugging her sister.

"so you heading out again?" Weiss asked

"I will, I've been here for a couple of months now so I need to head out again and find some clues" Briar said picking up her bag and tugged on a black cowgirl hat and a red and black cape. "But I'm not going to be silent" she winked walking off.

"Briar we'll catch you later" Ruby said hugging Briar

"See you kiddo" Briar farewelled walking off.

* * *

A month later Weiss was lounging around in the dorm reading the latest gaming news whne a knock came at the door

"Enter" Weiss said putting her magazine down opening the door to see Velvet standing there

"G'Day Snowy, got a letter for ya" Velvet said

"Briar?" Weiss asked as Ruby appeared suddenly before Weiss passed the letter to Ruby who opened to read it

"How's she going?" Weiss asked

"Good, she thinks it should be another month to finally find mum" Ruby said

"That's good" Weiss smiled lazing back

"So you going to have a gaming session?" Ruby asked

"Nah, think I'll take a break for awhile" Weiss said

"Okay then" Ruby said

* * *

**A/N: So that was the final chapter of Level 2, I'll be doing a Level 3 after I'm done with Winchester and Ranger, but tune in tomorrow for a preview Winchester as well as an alternate Ending about Briar's identity**


	30. Alt Ending

"HA! There I've gotten all of the data files, now tell me who you really are!" Weiss shouted looking at Briar who just sighed

"Wow Weiss I knew you were tightly wound but damn! Exactly like Gramps said" Briar chuckled.  
"What do you mena by Gramps?" Weiss inquired

"You knwo my grandfather: Geist Schnee"

"Wait, you mean my father is your grand...father; oh you have got to be joking!" Weiss realised what Briar was saying

"Hi mama" Briar said sweetly hugging Weiss tearing up "I...I've m-m-missed you alot" Briar said as Weiss hugged the stranger, no she was hugging her daughter, who somehow looked like Ruby, then she dreaded something

"Yep, pretty much" Briar said knowing what Weiss was think

"But-but-but HOW!" Weiss shouted.

"Its a surprise" Briar chuckled fading away leaving a shocked Weiss behind

"I'm the mother of Ruby's child...HOW does that happen.

* * *

the near future

"I'm back!" Briar said strolling into an penthouse apartment looking very cheery.

"So you're back huh, how was it?" a black haired woman asked the young redhead

"It was so great to see them again" Briar said lazing back happily. "Nearly didn't make it though but no harm no foul, right Mama Blake?"

"I suppose so, hard to believe I'm your adopted mother" Blake said standing up. "But I'm sure those two would have been happy wherever they are right now" Blake said as Briar looked over to a picture of an adult Ruby holding a young Briar, and then another with Weiss, Ruby and Briar. It was five years after her birth that her father died and Weiss stepped in to be her mother while Ruby was nominated the role of Briar's father. While Ruby never married again it was said that Weiss had become her wife automatically but they denied it. After all Weiss dated a nice young man in the years after Beacon while Ruby married her Signal sweetheart and the result of that unison was Briar Summer Rose.

* * *

**A/N Okay so this is the Alternate White-Rose ending with Briar being Ruby's daughter, Weiss' sort of step-daughter and Blake's adopted/goddaughter, confusing I know**

**And now an exclusive sneak peek at Winchester: A secretverse mystery**

* * *

I was a jerk, and not the one with a heart of gold. So you can imagine my surprise when after deciding to redeem myself I get caught up in a whole slew of mysteries. An attempted murder on the step[s of Beacon's CCT Tower, A vigilante, A bunch of fallen Hunters and the dark past of a friend. BUt no matter what with my detective skills I should get this case down.

***Cardin over looked Vale as sirens sounded before turning his head to see a crime scene. With a pool of blood, an arrow with a sharp tip, an air rifle and a manila folders, he walked over and picked up the file before flicking through it***

People all have secrets, and this is mine. My name is Cardin Winchester and I am a detective!

**WINCHESTER: A SECRETVERSE MYSTERY COMING 2014!**


End file.
